


the book of love (is long and boring)/爱之书（冗长且乏味）

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: Yuzu并不像看起来那么柔和，除了这一处。而他们之间的关系也并不似看起来这般温柔; 想来荒谬，现在那六年的艰难岁月变得如此轻松，如同冗长书卷中已翻过的几页。(抑或，关于2019年1月的5个视角）
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. 第一章 we’re talking two different oceans/相隔重洋的对白

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). Log in to view. 



> 原作前言:
> 
> “终于”这个词远不足以概括我为此文所付出的；一年多以来，我一直在陆续写这篇文，初稿花了我一整个夏天。GPF前一周似乎是一个很合适的发文时机，所以从现在开始到Yuzu生日期间，我每天都会更新一章。
> 
> 最初的设想是写一篇关于2019年1月的5件事情的小说，在当时看来这将是Javi最后一次在俱乐部训练。因此，每一章都是一个独立成篇的故事，就本文而言，请假设Yuzu像我一样，也没有预料到Javi会在九月份回来。:D
> 
> 非常感谢自去年秋天以来，someitems为此文所做的编辑工作以及所有关于这篇文的讨论，因为如果没有你的鼓励，就不会有这个故事。
> 
> 文章标题取自[Magnetic Fields的这首歌曲](https://open.spotify.com/track/6UGpcXcENaUqQKPc6oqOe4?si=Sv0tr213TZaV4-ybjccDmg)。部分章节的分级是E，但并非全文。
> 
> 迟来地，[本文的歌单](https://open.spotify.com/user/1213042115/playlist/64b7dYWOFofxhtr6cIcCuc?si=sqSpsDRxS3yGkVe5SMOJrgLL)。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来源: [Lisa LeBlanc的《5748 km》](https://open.spotify.com/track/4LXi58nLKicjAC0emPq43l?si=Q79whvwdR6OgF0-kSHtuLQ)
> 
> *( We're talking two different oceans four time zones apart)

Yuzu原本一直打算将那件套头毛衣还给Javi。当他在俱乐部更衣室的地板上发现它，并认出这正是Javi整天穿着的那件灰色的软羊毛衫时，他自然而然地捡起来。他会在下周把它带往波士顿，他想，然后在那里还回去。

那已是将近三年前的事了，而Yuzu仍然留着那件套头毛衣。那年世锦赛，这件羊毛衫始终未曾离开过他的行李箱，混乱的局面与比赛的压力，令他不得不承认在又一次失去冠军后，他内心有点抗拒再帮Javi任何忙。回到日本的家中，取出行李时，他看到Javi的东西躺在不属于它的地方，一种内疚的感觉席卷了他的全身。这仅仅是一件旧羊毛衫，除了一侧有个小小的刺绣而成的黑色UCAM徽标之外，平凡无奇，但是它看起来如此熟悉，勾起了他许多回忆。

Yuzu拿起那块柔软的织物，靠近脸颊，嗅了嗅它的味道。这股气味也似曾相识。汗水，除臭剂，冰场上刺鼻的金属味，还有他一度在Javi身上闻到过的麝香味和浓郁的气息。恍如被Javi拥抱，被他紧紧地搂在怀里。

他闭上眼，努力不让自己颤抖，把它收了起来。

大半个夏天Yuzu都在治疗脚伤，在潮湿闷热的酷暑思念冰场。Javi的羊毛衫回到了飞往多伦多航班的箱中，但是不知何故，他始终未能将它物归原主。那是个非常艰难的赛季，他一直在打磨4Loop，全神贯注于夺回冠军头衔，全力以赴地备战奥运赛季。他总是忘记把套头毛衣带到冰场，没有什么特别的原因，除了ーー

一个寒冷的十一月夜晚，Yuzu终于穿上了它。他没有考虑太多，只是想知道它是否比他自己的运动衫更暖和，又或许他只是阻止自己去胡思乱想。旧羊毛衫有些磨损，柔软而舒适。它仍然带着Javi的气息，Yuzu披上它，平静下来，叹了口气。

他用双臂环抱着自己，然后注意力又回到他一直在写的那张纸上。

整个冬季，Yuzu都在晚上穿着羊毛衫。Javi错过了马赛的领奖台，那年春天又与赫尔辛基的擦肩而过。考虑到他在这些年赢得的比赛，这两次结果都令人震惊，不过Yuzu也没有想那么多。他们是训练伙伴，是冰场上的师兄弟，但是Yuzu有自己的事业要担心，他们也是彼此的对手。归根结底，总比他自己输要好。

第二年，Yuzu在奥运赛季受伤后，就开始将那件套头毛衣穿出家门了。它只是他有时迷蒙间从衣橱里拿出来的的一件旧羊毛衫，Yuzu穿着它的时候有种安心感，心中挥之不去的阴霾也暂时烟消云散。当他向后靠着，把手插进口袋里时，Yuzu总是闭上眼睛，微笑着，享受着他一成不变的生活中这种禁忌感带来的小小刺激。

平昌自由滑的前一夜，他穿着它入睡。那时它已是他的幸运物，闻起来几乎就像他自己，只残存着原来的一股淡淡的古龙水的香味。如果他要把它还回去的话，必须先洗一下，但是他再也没有考虑过这个问题。

（除了深夜，躺在床上，裹着熟悉的柔软布料，想起羊毛衫真正的主人，寻思着如果Javi知道了会怎么想。半梦半醒间，奇怪的想法让他的心跳加速，那些明天早上他只记得一半的事情，然后坚定地不再去思索这些。）

那件套头毛衣去年春天被他带回家，现在又要被运回多伦多了。Yuzu在洛杉矶和多伦多之间的最后一趟航班上穿上了这件衣服，在那里并没有摄影机等待他的到来。他的母亲对这件于他而言有些过大的旧羊毛衫未置一词。在过去的几年里，他以某种方式一直坚持着这一点，直到它成为他生活中实实在在的一部分。

他带着它去了赫尔辛基，却忘了带到莫斯科，他知道这不理智，但在冰场摔倒后，用冰敷袋裹着的脚踝疼痛而肿胀，而他想到的第一件事是， _我忘了我的幸运物，这就是后果。_

之后Yuzu回家休养了一段时间。他需要看医生、咨询专家，但最重要的是，他需要离开一阵子，放松身心、重新调整，摆脱再度因伤病而出现的令人发狂的挫折感。他打游戏，赶作业，探望朋友和家人，试图放下执念。这是一个无关紧要的赛季，没有谁在意，很多选手退役或者选择休赛。Yuzu向来觉得事情对他来说应该是不同的，他应该有一个更高的标准，然而他必须适应现实。他曾经又一次统治了赛场，但现在他回到了这里，拄着拐杖，进行复健，慢慢地思索冰场的问题。

当他再也无法忍受的时候，Yuzu回到了多伦多，等待着Javi的归来。

他尽量不去那样想。也不去想另外一件事ーー他每天在冬装下面穿一件深灰色的羊毛衫，在冰场里穿着它取暖。无人察觉，即使有人注意到了，他们也什么也没说，他却因穿着Javi的衣服走进这里而心绪难平。那个标志很小，灰底黑字，但是如果有人细看就会发现它。

也许他喜欢这样。也许这就是他想让他们认为的，他穿着Javi的套头衫，因为Javi把它给了他。也许他只是想将Javi的东西带回这儿，柔软的衣物和衣领上若隐若无的气味包裹着他。只是一缕记忆，但是触手可及。

Yuzu再次开始复健，艰难而痛苦，沮丧而缓慢，这件毛衣帮助了他。有一天，他察觉Brian在他热身时望着他，目光怀念而怅然，当他绕着冰场滑完一圈，脱下羊毛衫时，体内再次涌起热浪。他心想也许Brian总是知道该知道的事，但他们从来没有谈论这个话题。

在一月份的某个星期一，Yuzu踟躇片刻，然后把套头毛衣塞进了自己的包里。这是一个玩笑，一次试探，也有更深层的含义。如果Javi注意到这一点，那就意味着一些东西。如果Javi保持沉默，那就意味着别的事情。

现在这些全都属于他了。冰场，毛衣，关注，名望。Yuzu有更多的冠军，但他们在这里总是分享荣耀，他喜欢这一点。不过，他也喜欢这样: 独自站在顶端，绽放光彩，他处于职业生涯的全盛时期，无人可以挑战。

然而当Javi回来的时候，很容易忘记这一切。他一如既往地来迟了，其他滑冰者都在他穿冰鞋时都围了过来，他在板凳上对着他们笑得灿烂。Tracy在后方擦着眼泪，甚至那些几乎不认识他的年轻学生们也想靠近他，于是Yuzu等着，先检查自己的冰鞋，接着掏出手机，时不时地瞥一眼。

Javi终于站起身，周围的人都后退给他腾出空间，Yuzu的心怦怦直跳。所有人都出去练习，冰场变得空旷。Yuzu把手机放回包里，若无其事地转身面对Javi。

但是Javi只是朝他咧嘴笑了笑，然后走到冰上，就像他想让Yuzu追逐他似的。他迈着平稳而自信的步伐在冰场上滑行，仿佛他从未离开过一样。他绕着Joseph转了一圈，与Jason击拳，伸手去摸了摸Jun蓬乱的头发。一圈又一圈，逐步热身，循序渐进; 他是归家的长男，是受欢迎的儿子。Javi滑走的时候，Ghislain刚好从Javi身边经过，友好地拍了拍他的肩膀。

Yuzu也开始了他自己的热身。轻松，熟悉，平静。他们绕着冰场转圈，每次擦肩而过，Javi都微笑着，温暖而安静，仿佛在暂时保持着距离。这无可指摘，Yuzu意识到；记忆所及，每次他们重逢时他都这么做，慢慢重建他们之间的关系。Javi可能认为他在做Yuzu想做的事，尊重他的空间。

Brian今天分别指导他们。Yuzu的脚踝仍然在恢复期，而Javi在开始与David一起编舞短节目之前，已经先将去年的自由滑合乐了一遍。他们总是需要不同的东西，但是如今他们处在完全不同的境地。

这一切都很熟悉，Yuzu很快就融入其中。Javi并不是唯一一个滑行时他需要在冰面上避开的人，但是他们节奏和谐一致，像两颗相互环绕的行星。早晨时光转瞬即逝，随后他前往更衣室洗澡，心思已经放在了一天中剩下的日程上，力量训练、学习和晚餐。最近他比其他人都更早地完成练习，尽量不让自己的身体过度劳累，所以当其他人结队赶来的时候，他刚刚结束了自己的淋浴。

他不会故意在穿衣服时拖延时间，至少不是有意为之。他的手机里有几封他打算回复的电子邮件，这之后他重新整理了他的滑冰包，把所有东西都拿出来，小心翼翼地把它们收起来。其他人一个接一个地从浴室里出来，穿好衣服离开，这感觉就像他在屏住呼吸，等待着什么。

也许Javi也不急，又或许他根本没有想到Yuzu。

Yuzu知道他对待每件事都太认真了，习惯于过分解读一切。不过，当Javi终于走出淋浴间时，他的心怦怦直跳，Javi腰间缠着条毛巾，上身赤裸，黑发凝着水滴，面带灿烂的微笑迎接Yuzu。

“嘿，”Javi点点头说，然后走到角落里属于他的旧储物柜前，“最近怎么样? ”

“很好，” Yuzu回答。

“你的脚踝好点了吗? ”

 _很遗憾听到你受伤了！_ 去年11月，Javi在那件事两天后给他发了短信。 _很不幸。但我知道你会比以前更加强大地回归。_

“好多了，” Yuzu说，“你的冰演如何? ”

他能看见Javi侧脸的笑容，然后Javi开始喋喋不休地说着，谈论着巡演城市、人群和参加演出的滑冰选手。这并不是Javi在西班牙的第一次商演，但似乎比以前更特别了。在奥运会摘得奖牌前，他从未在祖国收获如此高的赞誉。Yuzu可以看到他提及时是何等的热情与兴奋。

Yuzu听着Javi谈话，望着Javi更衣，然后套上自己的最后一件衣服。

“——还有Yuna。她非常专业，但人也很不错，”Javi转过身，边扣着衬衫的扣子边说。“你会很喜欢她。”

“没错，”Yuzu回答。“我之前见过她，印象不错。” _如果她没有离开，我们两个都不会在这儿_ ，他没有说出这句。

(他总是如此思考，道路和分岔，机会和另一种人生。留在日本，搬到科罗拉多州或底特律，选择棒球或医学为业。Javi，逃离了所有人的注意，在马德里安居下来，过上平静的生活。无数种错过彼此的可能性。)

“你现在要出去吗? ”Javi说。他拿起包和外套，朝门口颔首示意。

Yuzu点点头，伸手去够他的拉杆包的把手。他穿过狭小的房间靠近对方，心跳得很厉害。Javi在微笑，等待着他，这又是一个任何事情都可能发生的时刻，是生命中通向无穷无尽分岔的路口。

“你有没有，”Javi说，然后停了下来，眨了眨眼，蹙着眉头。他的视线下移，Yuzu突然感觉全身冰凉，就像比赛开始前的那一刻。他慢慢地、浅浅地吸了一口气，平静下来，抬头看着Javi，镇定地等待着。

“那是我的，”Javi说，“……不是吗? ”

Yuzu先是朝下看了看，接着又往上看了看，扬起了眉毛，“你把它忘在这儿了。”

Javi眉头皱得更深了。“是啊，很久以前的事了。你——现在才刚刚发现? ”

Javi追根究底的询问，以及他们两人在更衣室里的独处是Yuzu没有料到的。他以前总是以为Javi会一笑置之，而不是这样盯着他，眼神里带着新的东西。目光了然，令人不安，就像他看透了Yuzu。

“有一阵子了，” Yuzu最后说，来回摆弄着他的包。“很长一段时间。”他咽了咽唾沫。“我一直为你保管它，你知道，为了还给你。但是，没来得及还。”

Javi还在盯着他，“你穿过它吗? ”

“有时候。”Yuzu张开嘴，然后停顿了一下，呼吸困难。过去的几年在他的脑海里飞快地闪过，他回忆起了每一次他换上羊毛衫，穿着它入睡的感觉。这些时刻现在看起来不那么像是慰藉，而更像是越轨ーー仿佛他一直在未经许可对Javi抱有幻想。并非无足轻重或滑稽可笑，而是比他允许自己知道的更具深意。

他慢慢地伸手去够套衫的下摆。“你可以将它拿回去。我不应该私藏。对不起。”

Javi一言不发，但是当Yuzu准备拾起羊毛衫时，他摇了摇头。“不。你可以留着。我想——现在是你的了。”他的声音听起来游移不定，但他的表情正在改变，他的脸上掠过一个喜悦的笑容。“你真的穿过？ ”

“在家里穿过，” Yuzu辩解道，“而且ーー我把它带到了平昌和赫尔辛基。它穿起来很暖和。另外我觉得它能带来好运。”

“好运? ”Javi问。“为什么会带来好运? ”

他现在真的在微笑，灿烂而热情，他终于身处 **此地** ，时隔良久，同时也是最后一次。

“因为它属于你，”Yuzu说。意料之外又无可避免的答案。

很多事情发生了，但什么也没有发生。感觉就像地震一样，Yuzu心乱如麻，然后Javi伸出手，捧住Yuzu的脸，他温暖的手掌紧贴着Yuzu的脸颊，手指穿过他湿漉漉的头发。

“我始终不清楚你的感受，”Javi轻声说，“我想知道，但是……”

他没有说完，Yuzu也不让他说完。Yuzu扬起下巴，一只手仍然放在拉杆包的把手上，另一只手紧紧揪着Javi大衣的前襟，立刻给了他一个深深的吻。差不多七年了，那种冲动不知从哪里冒出来，就像一直在那里等待的闪电。

Yuzu喘息着，拉开了距离。他在震惊和满足中艰难地呼吸，如释重负，仿佛他睁开了眼睛，世界变成了另一种颜色。他之前为何一直生活在黑白之中？

Javi温柔地笑了。他的手仍然放在Yuzu的脸上。“还好吗？”

“我从来不知道，” Yuzu呼吸急促地说。这不完全是真的，但感觉就像是真的。

他离Javi的距离足够近，近到可以感受到面前Javi的笑容。“你偷偷穿了我的衣服整整三年，却从来没想过要吻我? ”

“闭嘴，”Yuzu说，但他忍不住回以微笑，“你明白了？”

“明白是你偷走了我的羊毛衫？不，我还以为是门卫把它扔了，”Javi说，又笑了起来，于是Yuzu不得不再次吻他，让他停下。咫尺之遥，Javi闻起来温暖而熟悉，干净而清新，如此，如此美妙。而不像Yuzu多年来一直保留的套头毛衣，不知何故，这让这一切变得更加真实——在一局赌注远超Yuzu预期的游戏中的摊牌。

Javi一只手捧住Yuzu的脸，另一只手臂环住Yuzu的腰，将他拉得更近。Yuzu脑海里思绪如潮，满是他从未知晓的事，但他马上就会知道了。


	2. 第二章 and one of them leads to your heart/其中一扇门通向你的心灵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天更新稍短的一章。标题来自Roxette的《Queen of Rain》
> 
> *( there are fifty doors, and one of them leads to your heart)

Javi打着呵欠，从床上伸手去取他的眼镜。这是一个有意为之的哈欠，大声而刻意，意图让忐忑不安的过渡时刻的气氛变得柔和。他惬意地伸了伸懒腰，然后又回到原来的位置。

在他身下，Yuzu也打了个哈欠，仿佛被传染了似的。“现在几点了? ”

“时候不早了，”Javi说。他打开眼镜，边戴上边重新躺下。“也许你应该给你妈妈打个电话。”

Yuzu做了个鬼脸。“没关系，我可以打车。”

这并不是Javi的本意，但是他没有再说什么，不再纠缠这个话题。他知道Yuzu在多伦多从来不单独外出，不过也许他妈妈明白他在哪里。这不是Javi想深究的那类问题。

他抬起手，用手指指背拭过Yuzu的脸颊，接着抚过他下巴的柔软的弧线。他一直渴望像这样抚摸Yuzu，每次看着对方，他都会有一种转瞬即逝的唐突念头，而那里的肌肤正如他想象中一样柔嫩。“所以。我们终于做到了。”

Yuzu的笑容同样温柔，那双明亮而饱含倦意的眼睛望向他。“终于? ”

“得了吧，”Javi说，“我们已经等待太久了。”

Yuzu只是看着他，仍然微笑着。

 _然后呢_ ，Javi没有说出口。

然后他们会接着过他们的余生。Javi下周将动身前往明斯克。也许接下来的数年，他们会在夏天重逢。他们的道路会时不时地产生交集。在此之前发生的所有事，他们一直用温柔的话语和意味深长的触碰来最大限度缓和的竞争关系，都消逝于去年的荣耀的光芒与善意之中。现在只剩下过去所付出的与未来即将到来的一切。

他们一直注视着对方。Javi又一次轻轻抚过Yuzu的脸颊，故意用指尖掠过他的下颌。Yuzu并不像看起来那么柔和，除了这一处。而他们之间的关系也并不似看起来这般温柔; 想来荒谬，现在那六年的艰难岁月变得如此轻松，如同冗长书卷中已翻过的几页。

他想起了不久前Yuzu跪坐在他身上，他托着Yuzu结实有力的大腿，将其固定在自己头的两侧。想起了Yuzu倾身让他含住自己，而在床的另一端，Yuzu炽热的口腔以同样的方式围绕着他的欲望。强烈的快感骤然而至。想起了他们找到的节奏，呼吸与身体的韵律宛若对位法，一方退让，另一方追逐。

情欲随着记忆涌上心头，浓烈而灼热，当他的手停留在Yuzu的脸颊上时，他可以从Yuzu的黑色的眼眸中读出这一点。Javi吞了吞口水，呼吸急促。他希望再来一次，他认为Yuzu也希望如此。

然而。

“很晚了，”Javi说。

他指的不仅仅是时间。这一切太迟了，几乎为时已晚。这是他们最后一次远离一切：目光眈眈的日本观众或紧张的比赛压力，日复一日、枯燥乏味的训练生活。他们之间以前不可能发生什么，但以后也不再可能发生。从来没有真正属于他们的空间，因为他们从未尝试过，又或者因为它根本不可能存在。

然而Javi微笑着，让这一刻再次变得轻松。他永不后悔。

毕竟，Yuzu能够理解。他有着属于自己的人生，有不同的关注点，但他拥有和他相同的理想，始终与Javi并肩追逐着同一个梦。在笑容之下，真实的他冷酷而实际，除了真正重要的事情，他从不驻足。

此刻，Yuzu将自己的手覆在Javi的手上，凑到他自己微张的唇瓣旁。他张开嘴更深地含住Javi的拇指，用温暖而湿润的舌尖轻轻挑逗着指肚，然后以一个留恋不舍的吻告终。Javi记起之前的一切，颤栗的感觉席卷而过，Yuzu向他微笑，拉过Javi的手放在他的胸口，置于他的心脏之上。

“是啊，早该如此，” Yuzu说。“但我很高兴最终还是发生了。”他闭上眼睛，上下舒展着肩膀，然后再次睁开眼，松开了手。

Javi目送他起床穿衣服，并拿出手机叫出租车。这不会是他们最后一次愉快而友好的相处，但可能是他们最后一次独处。他已经能够感觉到这种正在发生的转变，他们的人生正在两条固定而分离的航线上，朝着完全不同的方向缓缓偏移。这不是他生命中唯一正在改变的，或者最重要的事情，却是不可或缺的，是他往昔人生的一部分。

但是他们会带着回忆继续前行。当Yuzu拨开遮住视线的黑发，回首望向他时，Javi知道这是对的，在最终温柔的离别之前像这样相聚。Yuzu还在看着他，表情温暖。他们之间有千百记忆，有千百条从未走过的路，但正是所有的选择都把他们引向了最后的这一瞬。

在门外，生活在等待着他们两人，但这可以等待。

“再多待一会儿? ”Javi问道，而直到Yuzu点头，他才意识到自己在屏住呼吸。 _好的_ 。


	3. 第三章 (to become spring) you must accept the risk of winter/（欲待春临）必经冬日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级为E。第三章标题源自安托万 · 德 · 圣埃克苏佩里。

“我可以帮忙，” Yuzu说，闻言每个人都转过身望向他。

一月份堪称俱乐部的魔鬼日程。所有的国内赛结束之后，欧洲锦标赛接踵而至，四大洲锦标赛也近在眼前。教练们总是一边忙着备战赛事，一边指导仍在训练中的选手们，今年的情况尤为复杂。Javi的出现，尽管在意料之中，却是最后也是最难协调的一部分，因为当他开始训练的时候，每个人都得在世界各地的不同地方。

“我只需要合乐几遍，然后就搞定了，”Javi今天早上说，但Tracy担忧地看着他，David当即失笑。

事与愿违。Javi的四周跳回归得并不理想，第一个星期，Yuzu目睹着他一遍又一遍地摔倒，咒骂着，又重新来过。他见过Javi陷入困境，但从未像这样。

今天Yuzu正在单独热身，在冰场中央聚着一群正沉浸于讨论中的教练，他绕着他们滑来滑去。最后他在训练间歇时开口了，当教练们抬起头，视线从冰面转向他时，他能从他们的表情中看出惊讶。

“我了解Javi的节目，” Yuzu说，“我可以看他练习，给他建议。没问题。”

Brian现在笑了，和David一样不可置信。“我认为这并不怎么可行。你有你自己的训练。我们能够应付。”

“没事，” Yuzu坚持道，“他需要跳跃教练，而你们有其他比赛要管。我可以帮忙。”

气氛陷入犹豫，但他感觉到他们正在认真考虑他的话。正如他们应该做的那样——Yuzu知道这是一个好主意，否则他不会提出这个建议。

“嗯，这会帮助我们解决问题，”Brian说。他望着Tracy，Tracy摇摇头，不置可否。David和Ghislain则分别盯着不同的方向，最后Brian看着Javi。“你说了算。你想跟着Yuzu练几天吗? ”

Javi面无表情地瞥向Yuzu，然后又望回Brian。他耸了耸肩。“当然，随便吧。我告诉过你，我除了练习什么都不需要。”

“好吧，”Brian对Yuzu说，歪着头。他听起来很意外，仍然有些举棋不定。“我想你们可以一起工作，直到我从圣约翰回来。”

Yuzu笑逐颜开。他的建议被大家采纳了。人群散开，训练开始，Javi头也不回地滑走了。过了一会儿，Brian跟着他，利用最后一天的训练时光。他们交谈着，然后Javi滑往冰场中央，开始跳4S。

Yuzu还没有开始跳跃训练，而且最近越来越无聊了。指导别人会比重复的练习更有趣，尤其因为对象是Javi。

第二天一大早他就到了，打算在俱乐部的笔记本电脑上看电影消磨时间。Javi启用了旧节目，这个节目的编舞和Javi的执行都存在一些令Yuzu感到困扰的问题。他首先去找了David，提出修改短节目的建议。

David没有让他说完，就举起手，苦笑了一下。“Yuzu，现在做这种事太晚了。你知道Javi不能心血来潮地改节目。对他来说，更重要的是润色他已经掌握的内容。”

Yuzu没有争辩，但是他依然心存疑虑。他紧抿双唇，回到了冰场。Javi坐在他常坐的板凳上，动作迅速地系鞋带，Yuzu走近他。

“嘿，你想训练吗? ”

Javi抬起头，睡意朦胧地眨着眼。“当然，给我一分钟热身。”

Yuzu系上自己冰鞋的鞋带，然后上了冰。他转着圈，交替着双脚做单足滑行，等待着Javi喝完咖啡，做完拉伸，随后加入他的行列。

“那么，关于你的短节目，” Yuzu说着，停了下来。

Javi皱了皱眉头。“怎么了? ”

“我想——”

“我以为你会看我滑冰，然后再给我反馈。”

“没错——”

“那就先让我滑吧。”

出乎意料地，Javi冲他得意一笑，然后滑过去准备放音乐。今天还有其他学生在这里训练，但是他想必拥有特权，因为当他回来的时候，扬声器中响起了熟悉的吉他旋律。

Yuzu看着他练习《Malagueña》。这是一个很好的节目，Javi的表演同样出彩，但是主编舞不是花滑选手，而且这是在最新的IJS修订前完成的。Javi滑完后，双手支撑在膝盖上，弯下身子喘气，Yuzu滑到他身边。

“你需要在跳跃前加入更多的单足衔接，” Yuzu开门见山地说。

“三年前我就在滑这个节目了，”Javi抬头看着他说。

“在新规则下，这样做会更好。能得到更多的分数。”

“跳给我看，”Javi说着，直起身子。

Yuzu脸上泛起红晕，“我现在不能做跳跃，你知道的。”

“嗯，好吧，那我想我会按我的方式继续练，”Javi说，然后滑到旁边开始了另一次合乐练习。

Yuzu今天早上有自己的训练要做，于是也开始了几个星期来他一直在重复的单调的步法练习。他用眼角的余光瞥向Javi，记录着他犯的错误，这些是Javi可以改进的地方，以便更好地与年轻人竞争。经过近七年的朝夕相处，他对Javi的花滑技术了如指掌。

当他们休息，准备吃午饭的时候，他又试着提起这个话题，“你刚才的Salchow看起来不错，但是可能有点周数不够? ”

Javi正在弯腰拉他的背包的拉链，但他听到后立刻转过头，“什么? ”

“落冰——”

“落冰很好。”Javi一把拉上拉链。“这个跳我已经跳过一千次了。”

“好吧，也许第一千零一次不够好。”

上个赛季，当他们还在一起参赛时，他们并不怎么说话。首先是Javi，他突然变得沉默而严肃，时不时地眉头紧锁看Yuzu的训练，然后又回到了自己的练习，接着是Yuzu，急切地想练习跳跃，强忍嫉妒，直到可以为止。就像之前的几年都只是儿戏，现在他们才开始认真。

平昌之后，一切都有所改观，仿佛冰消雪融，春天到来，夏日商演临近尾声时，Yuzu觉得他们比以往任何时候都更加亲密。他不知道他们重蹈覆辙的原因，但是Javi眼中有着和那段多事之秋时相同的的冷意，和他们忽视彼此或无言奋斗时别无二致。Yuzu并不明白，他们已经不再是对手，他只是想帮忙，而Javi却拒之门外。

“明天见，”Javi说。

第二天，他们分开各自努力训练。Javi在Yuzu训练结束前就离开了，练习完毕，Yuzu坐了一会儿，斟酌着他的建议，最终给Javi发了短信。即使对方不会回答，Yuzu也认为Javi会很高兴最终获得额外的支持，而且无论如何，他要做的就是尽自己最大的努力去帮助Javi。Brian全靠他了。

Javi没有回复。

翌日是周六，俱乐部通常人满为患。Yuzu那时几乎从来不会来，但是Javi后天就要动身去明斯克，Yuzu希望在他离开之前消除这种奇怪的敌意。Javi必须知道Yuzu的意图是好的，更重要的是，他是对的。Yuzu和Javi一样希望Javi赢得最后一块金牌。

但是情况依然如故，在冰面上穿梭于人群之中并没有什么帮助。Yuzu看不清楚Javi，每当他试图交谈时，Javi都充耳不闻，或者表现得好像他听不见。随着早晨的过去，Yuzu发现自己越来越沮丧，最终失去了耐心。他从未见过Javi在任何人的指导下变成这个样子，即使是在早期，这对于他们在一起度过的所有时光来说是一个可怕的结局。

最糟糕的是他有多想念Javi，而自从对方回来以后，他甚至没有告诉Javi这一点。有一百个为什么他不能这么做的理由，但是最近几天的紧张气氛使得其中一个理由越发清晰。

Javi在冰面上滑行时，Yuzu忍不住研究着他强有力的身体线条，他弓起的背部和伸展的双臂，他健壮的双腿和脖颈的曲线。他总是注视着Javi，学习和欣赏，还有更多的东西，在他的脑海里酝酿。他们之间有 _那么多_ 的东西，危险而复杂，让它保持温暖的感情更容易，简单而明亮。这是真实的，即使这不是故事的全貌。

人群开始散开，Yuzu在远处的拐角做着滑行练习，他发现自己正跟着Javi的节奏。他微笑着，放慢了步伐来配合，回头看了看。Javi轻松地做起了跳接燕式旋转，Yuzu也如此，以他所知道的相同的速度旋转。这感觉就像呼吸般自然而正确，然后他看到Javi起身，准备跳Salchow。

和之前的问题一样，落冰不够完美。可能在四分之一周以内，但是也可能会被标存周，而且Yuzu可以看出Javi知道这一点，因为他马上又跳了一次。这个4S更好，而且Javi的落冰就在Yuzu眼前。他们的目光相遇，Yuzu准备微笑，表示肯定，但是Javi迅速移开视线，皱着眉头重新开始起跳。

情况就是这样。

Javi忽视他的方式突然让Yuzu感到不安。当他看到Javi一次又一次地起跳，费力地落冰时，他紧绷肩膀、怒气上涌。他知道如何帮助他，知道Javi哪些地方需要改进，但是Javi似乎在故意回避他，让其他选手在他们之间穿梭。Javi以前从来没有如此对他，Yuzu说不准自己是想要滑到他面前质问他发生了什么，还是永远置之不理。

Javi两天后就要离开了，以后再无机会像现在这样亲密无间地一同训练。如果Javi想挑起战争，但不想结束它，那么Yuzu会。

与此同时，他咬紧牙关重新开始自己的练习。下午的训练度日如年，他看到Javi下了冰，找了条长凳坐下，斜靠在座位上，双臂支撑着膝盖，气喘吁吁。Yuzu跟在他身后。

“你滑完了? ” Yuzu问。

Javi摇摇头，满脸通红，汗流浃背。“没有。我为自己单独订了一个小时的冰场。这是我最后一次练习。”

“你想让我留下来? ” Yuzu问道。

Javi停顿了一下，盯着地板，然后耸了耸肩。“如果你愿意的话。”

他们在咖啡馆分开吃晚餐。Javi聚精会神地看他的手机，Yuzu盯着空无一人的冰场，窗外天色已暗。他一直喜欢这里高高的天花板，空间感和照进来的阳光，它们让这里如同圣地。夜色中的俱乐部是不同的，空荡而昏暗，荧光灯赋予了它新的色彩。他很少这么晚还留在这里，像是为了赶作业挑灯夜战，万籁俱寂。仿佛任何事都有可能发生。

Yuzu今天练得已经够多了，但是他忍不住跟着Javi去了空旷的冰场。他们曾经一起单独练习过，但从未像现在这样，没有教练看着，只有他们滑行着，冰刀在新浇过的冰面上留下一道道痕迹。Javi回头看了一眼，然后做了一系列的四周跳练习。在滑了一整天之后，他一定累坏了，他最后有些不稳，停下来休息。

“我想也许，你今天的训练量已经够了，” Yuzu小心翼翼地说。

在冰场的另一边，Javi盯着他。“我付了整整一小时的钱。”

“那又怎么样? 你不想因为疲劳而受伤。”

“这话居然出自你之口，”Javi说。

他的语气并不尖刻，但Yuzu仍能感受到他言辞的冲击，“什么意思? ”

Javi只是摇摇头，然后离开，开始了另一个不完美的跳跃。他练习的时候没有看着 Yuzu，但是他确实转而训练旋转和步法，Yuzu可以看出他很放松，保存了体力。

他仍然极具魅力，尽管懊恼，Yuzu还是情不自禁地欣赏着他。空气中弥漫着一种紧张气氛，这种紧迫感他以前从未感受过，他耳边回响着 _最后一次，最后一次_ 。今晚，在这个不寻常的孤独时刻，即将迎来结局，这足以打破Yuzu一直保持的沉默，突破他们生命中的区隔。

不过。滑冰必须放在第一位。Yuzu试图把注意力集中于Javi的训练，收集建议。这是他来这里的目的。如果他觉得Javi不愿意看他，以及他这个星期的表现有什么别的缘故，那就得等等了。

训练结束，Javi跳完最后一个马马虎虎的Salchow后，踉踉跄跄地下了冰。Yuzu套上冰刀套，头也不回地沿着走廊走向更衣室，留下Javi在冰场解开他的冰鞋鞋带。也许他在他们谈话之前得先冷静一下。

但是他身后传来了脚步声，当Yuzu转身时，Javi就站在那里，晒成棕褐色的脸闪闪发光，衬衫被汗水浸透了。Javi双手叉腰。

“你离开了，”Javi说，“我还以为你在帮我辅导呢。”

他用讽刺的语调说着这些话，Yuzu咬紧牙关。几分钟前他感受到的任何柔情都荡然无存，愤怒的挫折感又涌上心头，如影随形。

“你看起来真的很累，” Yuzu冷冷地说，“而且你也不听指导，所以我想，何必费这个劲呢。”

“如果你给我一些好的建议，也许我会听的，”Javi回击道，“你还有什么建议吗? ”

Yuzu用一根手指放在脸颊上，手撑着下巴，假装在思考。“注意你的上身，否则你会过周。”

Javi瞪大了眼，怒火中烧，鼻翼张开。“所以现在我做的每件事都是错的？你猜怎么着，回去操你自己。”

多年压抑的紧张情绪爆发出来，Yuzu不假思索地厉声道，“有本事你来操我啊，胆小鬼。”

他们一眨不眨地望着对方，呼吸急促。Yuzu的话像一记耳光般回响，但是Javi丝毫未动。最后，Yuzu愤怒地吐出一口气，转过身大步走向淋浴间。

他没走多远，就有一只手搭在他的肩膀上，把他拉了回来。在看见Javi之前，他已经感觉到了对方身体的热度和紧紧抓住他胳膊的力量。Yuzu看到了他眼中仍然有怒火闪现，然后Javi走近，用一个毁灭性的吻堵住了Yuzu的嘴。

现在他感觉到的是Javi口腔的热度，以及Javi的胡须划过他下巴的刺痛感。Yuzu本能地吻了回去，双手搭在Javi肩膀上，然后用力把他推开。Javi踉踉跄跄地后退了一步，震惊万分。Yuzu紧随其后，喘息着，然后抓住Javi的衬衫，又把他拽进一个吻。

这就像没有言语的争吵，这个吻狂暴而猛烈。他们拽紧了对方，僵持着，然后Yuzu带头，退后一步，拉着Javi。

他们东跌西撞地穿过房间，粗暴地接吻，直到他的冰刀撞到了墙。Javi用力把他推到墙上，全身的重量压了上去，Yuzu更紧地抓住Javi穿着的被汗浸透的衣服的领口。Javi的手抚摸着他，顺着他的身体两侧向下滑动，托着他的臀部，把他拉近。Yuzu呻吟着，紧紧抓住Javi的脖子，抬起膝盖，一条腿勾住Javi的腰。这使得他的身体仰了起来，他张开嘴，把Javi拉回自己身上，狂热而饥渴。Javi将他按在墙上，用大腿挤进Yuzu的两腿之间。Yuzu支撑着重心的那只脚有些不稳，但他把双腿张开得更大，让Javi那正在搜寻着、不耐烦的手接着下移。

他们从未停止亲吻，与此同时纾解着浓郁而深沉的欲望。Yuzu的嘴唇被咬破了，稍后会发疼，他在Javi的肩膀上，在被衬衫领口掩盖下的脖颈上同样留下了痕迹。他如溺深海，如被火焰吞噬，Javi身体的坚实存在是他唯一的依靠。

在经历了这么多年后，一切结束得如此之快，欲望将他们撕裂，一个他们自始至终都知晓的故事的终章。这个故事必须这样发生，衣冠整洁，站立着，狂暴汹涌、突如其来、由表及里的原始冲动席卷而过。他们之间总是如此，肢体与接触，一种秘密的语言，一个由心照不宣的事物组成的世界。一切从这里开始，也从这里结束。

事后，他们依偎着。脸埋在对方的肩膀上，情欲渐散。Yuzu的手仍然缠着Javi的衬衫，他环住Javi的脖子，静静感受着Javi胸膛的起伏以及呼吸的温暖。

现在一切似乎都毫无保留，他不确定他们对彼此来说意味着什么。这么多年以来精心维护的友谊彻底破裂，在最无关紧要的时刻。出现了尴尬的局面。这是完结的一章，断绝了可能发生的一切。

Javi终于抬起了头。他伸出手捧住了Yuzu的脸，动作温柔而熟悉。他的眼睛也是温柔的，夹杂着不确定和悔恨。

“Yuzu，”他低声说。

他们去年夏天曾经如此亲密，Yuzu悲哀地想。他不知道在那以后到底发生了什么，除了可能那就是结局。也许这最后的几个星期已经太过了，像是已经说过再见之后却不忍离去。

他倚向Javi的手，抬头看着他。试图用他那令人沮丧的、不够熟练的英语说出他永远不能说的话。“我喜欢这样，胜过打架。”

Javi闭上了眼睛。“对不起，”他说，声音低沉，充满感情。“我只是——回到这里，冲击太大了。太多过去的回忆。”

Yuzu想起了他们为成为第一所付出的所有努力，不仅仅是在比赛中。他所拥有的一切是如何从Javi那里夺走的，只是一点点。Javi所拥有的一切于他而言亦如是。他重重地咽了口唾沫，等待着Javi现在抽身离去，结束这一切。

但是Javi轻声说，“我想我只是不愿再说再见。” Yuzu心头的阴霾一扫而空，Javi抵着他的额头，印下了一个吻。

这种感觉就像是地平线上的一道曙光，在争执中新的事物随之诞生，一些他们共同创造出来的东西。历经风雨，他们已经不是以前的他们了。如果一些路走不通，那么还有更多的路可以选择。

他们一直对彼此很慷慨，这是Yuzu仍然可以给予他的礼物。他靠在Javi身上，紧紧地闭上眼睛，仿佛他可以把他所有的运气和力量都传达给他。“你该走了，去赢得你的最后一块金牌。”

Javi抬起头，黑色的眼睛温柔而认真。“感觉就像我总是要离开去某个地方。”

“是啊，” Yuzu说。在离别之前，他抬起手触摸着Javi的脸。“我也是。”

几天后，他收到了一条他一直在等待却对此不抱希望的短信， _也许你终究还是给了我关于我的Salchow很好的建议。_

 _你的落冰没问题_ ，Yuzu回答， _你成功过这么多次，这些裁判都错了_ 。

 _我不知道_ ，Javi回了信息， _也许第一千零一次并不够好_ 。

 _明天做到完美_ ，Yuzu回答， _让他们知道你是谁_ 。

 _我会的_ 。

Yuzu犹豫片刻， _等你赢了，回来给我看看金牌_ 。

 _我会的_ ，Javi说。


	4. 第四章 no place to go but everywhere/无处可去，无所不在

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终章之前的小甜饼……以及最直接的一章。 :)
> 
> 标题取自Dispatch的《Only the Wild Ones》

Javi早有预感，但他仍然没有猜到Yuzu会行动得如此之快。整个星期，他们都在俱乐部里相视而笑，重逢的喜悦难以抑制地溢出来，即使他们除了擦身而过、偷偷碰对方的手或者捏肩膀之外什么也没做。仿佛有什么东西在萌芽，在等待着，但他们还得滑冰，Javi知道Yuzu对待他的练习是何等认真。对于Javi而言这也是一个重要的时刻；最后一场比赛的意义比他想要承认的要大得多。

然而，星期六早上，Yuzu出乎意料地给他发短信， _我妈妈一整天都要逛街，你想过来吗？_

Javi从来没有去过Yuzu家。除了几年前的一次外，他们从来没有在练习之外一起出去玩过，甚至也没有顺路闲逛过。去年11月他发给Yuzu的短信如石沉大海；Yuzu最后一次给他回复是在去年4月，当时他正试图安排Javi在录像中露面，然后他们把这件事交给经纪人协调。

 _你想过来吗？_ 好像这再正常不过，再随意不过，而不是什么事关重大的改变。尽管如此，Javi从来不是一个想太多的人。 _当然，_ 他回答。 _什么时候？_

Yuzu发给他的地址是一幢漂亮而低调的建筑，比Javi猜想的离俱乐部稍远。也许附近有Yuzu和他妈妈喜欢的地方，又或许是为了免除被跟踪的后顾之忧。公寓有门禁系统，Javi的名字已经被登记在档，还有玻璃电梯，Javi于是放弃了爬楼梯。他的教练准会说在最近几个月的商演后，他需要有氧运动。

Javi沿着走廊走过来时，Yuzu的妈妈正准备出门。彼此靠近时，她笑了；他不太了解她，但这么多年过去，她已经是一张熟悉的面孔了。“很好，Yuzu说他有客人，”她说着，背起包。“他需要从学习中放松一下。玩得开心。”

说实话，Javi想知道Yuzu是否 _曾经_ 有过客人来访。难以想象。“我会尽力的，”他笑着回答。

Yuzu给他开门的时候显得很惊讶。“你来早了。”

“我准时到的，”Javi说着，伸手摸了摸后颈。

Yuzu扬起嘴角，打趣道： “对你来说够早了。进来吧。”

屋内干净整洁，装修朴素，并非典型的日式风格，但是Javi注意到仍然保留有一些日式特点。在客厅里，蒲团沙发前的一张矮桌上摆放着零食，两瓶水，一碗水果和一盘米饼。Javi不得不低下头去掩饰自己的微笑，试图想象Yuzu为此做的准备。Yuzu如此独立，显然大多数时候他只需要担心自己的需要。也许他妈妈帮了忙。

Yuzu从碗里拿起一只橘子，把它扔给了正要在沙发上坐下的Javi。“接着。如果你没有吃早餐的话。”

在冬天，Javi的外套口袋里总是塞满他最喜欢的水果，它们将他的手指染上新鲜、酸甜的芬芳。他从空中接住亮橙色的橘子，然后坐在蒲团上，用拇指指甲戳进光滑的果皮里。“我吃过早饭了，不过多谢。”

“你想玩游戏吗? 想看电影吗? ”Yuzu一边问，一边拿起遥控器。

“我们可以看点东西，”Javi看着他说，“你想看什么就看什么。”

Yuzu皱起眉头，调出电视菜单。“这里有几部电影。还是说你想要看点新鲜的。”

Javi带着淡淡的、愉快的微笑看着他。Yuzu看起来那么认真，用遥控器在屏幕上滚动着节目单。“你想要什么都行。”

Yuzu换了几个台，最后终于选定了一部有日语字幕的美国动作片，然后坐在沙发上。他伸手去拿一瓶水，打开瓶盖，仰起头准备咽下去。Javi已经见过他这样做几百次了，但是今天感觉有些不同; 缓慢而刻意，就像他意识到了Javi在看着他。或者就像是他想要Javi看着他。

Javi坐在沙发的角落里，仍然在一边盯着看，剥着他的橘子皮。

看电影的时候他们不怎么说话。Yuzu显然已经看过，Javi则试图跟上情节的发展，这倒不是说剧情有什么值得关注的地方。他看了几次手机，但每次这么做，他都发现Yuzu会转过来望着他，所以最终他把它放在桌子上，撂在那儿。

“抱歉，这电影是不是太无聊了? ” Yuzu问道。

Javi耸了耸肩。“你喜欢就好。只是，呃，有点吵? ”

一阵沉默，他们第一次陷入了尴尬，就像他们都在思考现在到底在做什么。他们以前从未 _这么做_ 。Javi没有询问为什么今天会这样，因为他觉得他知道原因，但他仍然在等待Yuzu的想法。他们之间总是如此。

最后，Yuzu说，“也许——自然频道? 动物节目? ”

“好，”Javi说。

他们都没那么真的在意动物，但这似乎不是重点。Yuzu找了个南极洲的节目，然后坐了下来。他比刚才更放松，占据了更多的空间。他分开双腿，一侧膝盖轻轻碰到Javi的大腿，Javi意识到了这个动作，微笑着。这很新奇，但是他喜欢这样，看着Yuzu果断坚定地靠近他。Javi呆在原地，等着看接下来会发生什么。

随着节目的进行，Yuzu靠得更近了。首先，他侧过来，直到他们的肩膀接触，然后Javi惊讶地感觉到Yuzu的手滑到了他的手下，掌心朝上，与他十指相扣。他转过头，但是Yuzu仍然盯着电视机，除了嘴角有一抹浅浅的笑容外，面不改色。Javi紧紧握住Yuzu的手，Yuzu也随之回握，瞥了瞥他，随即又把目光移开了。

Javi还记得芬兰的那段时光，曾经的他们如此年少，一切都是新的。当时电视上在放着什么，但两人都没有留意，彼此间日渐增长的情愫太过清晰，一触即发。从Yuzu来到多伦多起，他们已经调情好几个月了，现在终于能第一次独处，远离纷扰。他们之间有着触手可及的可能性，Yuzu的手放在他的腿上，Javi不假思索地靠近了他，Yuzu充满挑战性的目光始终停留在他身上。

那天他们在Javi酒店的床上激烈地亲热了五分钟，这感觉不可思议，扣人心弦，恰当无比，他们热情地亲吻，笨拙地爱抚，直到Yuzu喊了停。他双手放在Javi的胸膛上，呼吸急促，他的目光闪着渴望，但是表情认真而坚定。“我不能。我想要，但是——我更想要滑冰。”

他握住Javi的肩膀，“总有一天。我们得先赢得许多奖牌。”

所以此刻他们一起看电视，手拉着手，Javi不确定他们能否昨日重现。在六年的时间里，他们两人获得了无数的奖牌，历经胜利和绝望。上个冬天他们甚至互不理睬，而去年夏天他们从未停止过微笑。他一直在等待来自Yuzu的信号，这么多年过去了，他终于等到了。

Javi看着屏幕上的企鹅，在大海中轻快地游来游去，追逐着鱼儿，最后转过身准备去亲吻Yuzu，却发现他已经抢先了一步。

“嗯，”Javi贴着Yuzu的唇说，颇感惊讶。

有那么一瞬间只是这样，他们的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，仿佛他们都屏住了呼吸。然后Yuzu开始真正地亲吻他，动作轻柔，流畅而放松。他变换角度，用手捧住Javi的脸，这让Javi头晕目眩，因为这是属于 _他的_ 动作，正如他想象中有机会再亲吻Yuzu时所要做的一样。

不过，他还是顺其自然，想看看会如何发展。想知道被Yuzu渴求的感觉，想知道所有的注意力都集中在他身上的感觉。他见过Yuzu想要什么东西的时候的模样，但从未见过他想要什么 **人** 的时候的模样。

就像这样——Yuzu不停地轻吻他，他的嘴唇丰满而柔软。他仿佛在用亲吻代替言语，他的手轻轻放在Javi的脸上，拉近距离。Javi用自己的手覆住Yuzu柔软的脖颈，Yuzu发出愉快的声音，更加坚定地亲吻着他，靠得更近。他的手接着下移，抚摸着Javi的肩膀，手指环绕着他的上臂，拇指摩挲着那里的肌肉。Javi忍不住笑了，因为他一直觉得Yuzu喜欢他的胳膊，现在他知道了。

“嗯，”他又说了一遍，现在很满足。

Yuzu不停地触碰他，透过他的T恤抚摸他的胸肌。Javi浑身充满暖意，心满意足。亲吻是他的最爱之一，而从靠在他怀里的Yuzu专注的表现来看，他也有同样的感觉。Javi将手插进Yuzu的头发里，加深了这个吻，情欲愈浓，但是Yuzu突然抽了口气，向后一靠，摇摇头摆脱了Javi的控制。

“对不起，”Javi吸了一口气，把手放了下来。

Yuzu再次吻了他，就像之前那样。热情而专注，变换角度。他一定喜欢这样，一种挑逗的节奏，需要Javi所有的注意力来跟上，只是暂时没有达到他刚刚感受到的激情。也许这就是Yuzu想要的，或者这就是他现在所能接受的，仅仅用这种新的方式来了解彼此。Javi重新开始享受着Yuzu的亲吻，以及Yuzu抚摸他的感觉——从他的肋骨到腰部的肌肉线条。他们可以慢慢来。

但令人震惊的是，Yuzu把手放低，然后分毫不差地落到了Javi的腿间。Javi本能地挺直身子，贴着Yuzu的唇喘息。“呃。Yuzu——我们不需要——”

“行吗? ” Yuzu小声问。

Javi的运动裤很薄，他可以透过它们感受到Yuzu手的温暖，Yuzu轻轻地把他捧起来。他已经半勃，但他能感觉到随着Yuzu的抚摸而开始充血。Javi点点头，然后以轻轻地咬一口Yuzu的下唇告终。

Yuzu更狠地回咬了他一口。

他们接吻的同时，Yuzu抚摸着他，感觉近乎虚幻。Yuzu动作娴熟，他的指尖抚过Javi，指甲隔着他运动裤光滑的面料轻轻地划过顶端。Javi不假思索地呻吟着，分开腿。Yuzu将一条腿放在Javi的大腿上，让他保持不动，并向上抵着他的膝盖。Javi弓着身子，肌肤相触让他的欲望愈发躁动。

这个吻逐渐变得炽热，唇舌交缠。Yuzu收回他的腿，腾出空间，然后把手伸向Javi的腰带，继续往下。周围的空气火热而甜美，在亲吻之间，Javi歇了口气，然后Yuzu再次靠近。他不敢相信他们真的这么做了。他的心跳加速，等待着 Yuzu改变主意，抽身而退，但是与此相反，Yuzu将他握在手里，认真、缓慢、流畅地抚摸着他。

“哦，”Javi叹了口气，随着节奏起伏。从下腹传来的这种快感是如此甜蜜，几乎令人晕眩，他又用牙齿咬住了Yuzu的嘴唇，希望这个吻能更有力，更粗暴，寻求着任何能让他在这一刻停下来，保持头脑清醒的东西。他变换着姿势，坐立不安，紧紧抓住Yuzu的后颈。“ Yuzu。他妈的。”

他再次感受到Yuzu的微笑，然后Yuzu更紧地握住他。

之前很美妙，但现在已经如临仙境。Yuzu抚摸着Javi，平稳而彻底，令他兴奋起来。这种节奏和他平时解决时不一样，他禁不住想象Yuzu这样爱抚自己，缓慢，缠绵，专注。Yuzu会尽可能地拖长时间，头向后仰，露出喉咙，额头上冒着汗，一只优雅的手紧紧攥着身下的床单。

Javi忍不住那样想，所以他没有思忖还有谁会和Yuzu一起做这件事，这么多年来他一直在等待这种事情最终再次发生。

他不愿停下，但他忍不住想象Yuzu的妈妈回到家，在他俩已经像青少年一样亲热之后，撞个正着。这不是他预想中来这里的原因。他拉着Yuzu的手，停止了亲吻，将两人的额头抵在一起。“等等，”他吸了口气。“我不想弄得一团糟。”

Yuzu点点头，抽回手。Javi刚控制好自己，正准备进行一场必要的谈话，Yuzu却向前一步，跨坐在Javi身上，双手捧住Javi的脸，然后又靠上前给了他一个吻。

他震惊地看着Yuzu坐在自己大腿上，显然心意已决。Javi先抓住Yuzu的腰，然后用手臂搂住了他，一只手伸到Yuzu的衬衫下，他们情不自禁地开始接吻。当Yuzu挪移着蹭他的下身时，他呻吟着，感到他也硬了，仿佛触摸Javi也让他兴奋起来。他的手在Yuzu的后背上来回游走，温暖而有力，有那么一分钟，他沉浸在兴奋与快感之中，直到回忆起他正试图阻止的事情。

“我们得—— ”Javi喘着气，挣脱开来，就在这时，Yuzu开始滑到地板上。

他用手指勾住Javi的腰带，往下拉，而Javi则深陷情欲，除了抬起身让Yuzu脱他的裤子之外，什么都做不了。现在，Yuzu双膝跪在Javi的腿前，Javi捧着他的脸，目瞪口呆，Yuzu在靠近前给了他最后一个灼热的眼神。

之后便是正戏。Yuzu与其说是给他口交，不如说是用唇舌将Javi弄湿，他侧过头，顺着柱身舔了一遍。Javi从喉咙中发出一声低吼，更深地插进Yuzu甜美火热的嘴里。他感觉到Yuzu悄声笑了笑，伸出手抚摸着他，这一切突然太过了。Javi喘息着喊“ Yuzu， _Yuzu_ ，”，抵达高潮。Yuzu拉起Javi的衬衫，让他射在他自己身上。

“对不起，” Yuzu小声说，“我知道你说过别弄脏。”

他犹豫片刻，然后起身，将Javi的腹部与髋骨周围舔干净。这看起来令人难以置信，Javi一只手埋在Yuzu柔顺的黑发下，颤抖着。最后，Yuzu亲吻了一下肚脐下方，枕着他的大腿，叹了口气。

“那——那很好，”Javi说，仍然喘着粗气。

“嗯，” Yuzu说，用鼻子轻轻蹭着他。Javi感觉到他在微笑。“不错。”

Javi让自己的手垂下来，绕过Yuzu的后颈。他已经等待这一刻很多年了，但它仍然如同梦境，Yuzu温暖地躺在他身边，他的心仍然砰砰直跳，欲望挥之不去。他从恍惚中回过神。“到这儿来。”

Yuzu站起来，然后躺在沙发上，枕着靠垫，将双腿架在Javi的大腿上，调皮地笑了笑。Javi穿好裤子，挑了挑眉，转向Yuzu。

“你妈妈知道你把她赶出家门，就是为了在沙发上鬼混吗? ”

Yuzu耸耸肩。他看起来很得意，眼睛明亮。“我有客人。”

他侧脸的微笑更像是一个假笑。Javi想捧住他的脸，想用手指轻抚他柔软的脸颊，然后沿着他可爱的脖颈线条往下滑。

“这是你计划的? ”Javi低声问道。

“当然，” Yuzu立刻回答，“我不想再浪费更多的时间。”

Javi摇摇头，凑了过来。“我也是。”

等到他跪在Yuzu张开的两腿之间，含住Yuzu时，Yuzu的假笑已消失不见。Yuzu扭来扭去，手指戳进了Javi的肩膀，他急促地喘着气，把头靠在蒲团沙发的木质扶手上，直到面对着天花板。“Javi，”他呻吟道，就像Javi一直想象的那样，急切而又难满足。

Javi没有回答，只是更加努力地专注于他正在做的。他跪在沙发左边的狭小空间里，双手撑在Yuzu裸露的大腿下，托起对方的双腿，他想让Yuzu比他自己射的更激烈。他沉醉在Yuzu发出的甜美、呜咽的声音中，Yuzu紧紧抓住他，搂着他的头，手揪着他的衬衫。节奏快速而平稳，以Javi喜欢的方式，他能感觉到Yuzu在他嘴里的移动和膨胀，越来越硬。有那么一瞬间，他有一种不真实的感觉，Yuzu拉着他的头发，叫着他的名字，然后又只是他们，熟悉而舒适，嘴里咸而温暖的Yuzu味道就像他一直熟悉的东西。

之后，Yuzu笑了。兴奋而充满深情，他的手仍然搂着Javi的脖子，紧拥住他。“现在我终于知道这种感觉了。”

他没有再说什么，但Javi内心欢欣高涨。 _我是第一个。_

Javi调整位置，使他们依偎在沙发上。他下半身悬空，随时有掉下去的可能，但是他不想失去这一刻，疲惫的胜利感夹杂着令人兴奋的爱意，还有那么多事情等着他们。

如果他们在芬兰这么做的话，可能会很不错，又或许会毁了一切。现在是最好的时机，也许更好。

他没有什么可说的了；他已经心满意足。他只是用他的指尖轻抚Yuzu的脸颊，与他额头相抵，他爱极了现在的每一瞬，就像他们在一起的生活终于开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：关于2012年的芬兰杯，这张[挠痒痒的gif](https://twitter.com/hopeiegacy/status/1030239596372582400?s=21)今天出现在我的推特时间线上，似乎正应该转出来分享


	5. 第五章 kaze hikaru/光之风

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：终章！我从2018年秋开始断断续续地写这一部分，这是迄今为止我对Yuzu的想法挖掘最深入的一章，也是最贴近心灵的一章。
> 
> 希望这是大家此时需要的大团圆结局。
> 
> 副标题取自日本传统历法中的72物候，章节标题字面意义为“明亮的风” ，即黑暗冬季后春日的暖风。

**夏至**

“我觉得我们下个赛季可以做到，”Javi贴着Yuzu柔软的颈部曲线喃喃低语。“即使那时我已经回到了西班牙。”

拂晓时分，Yuzu从沉睡中醒来，愣住了，他屏住呼吸，思绪牵萦于心。“做到什么？ ”

“我们，”Javi边说，边在Yuzu裸露的肩膀上烙下炽热的一吻。

心跳声。呼吸声。“你在说什么，”Yuzu问。

就在几周前，一切始于长野。有什么东西破碎了，只是感觉不像破碎了，更像是被修好了，变得完整了。曙光初现，玫瑰花瓣绽放。那依然潮湿的花瓣半卷着，不习惯于自由的空气。在地平线上的一个遥远的地方，一切都在等待着他们，最终抵达之时，他们发现那簇火已经在燃烧，无比明亮。

从那时起，Yuzu就再也没有真正想过这个问题，他沉浸在一系列令人愉悦的冰演之中，醉心于康复和奥运会胜利的喜悦之中。新的节目，新的服装，成千上万需要他去与之相会，去感谢的人，他的生活开启了全新的篇章。他不愿想其他事，只存在于这爱的流动中，只停留于严冬之后的盎然春意里。

久别以后，肌肤相触是如此美妙。于他而言，Javi一直是一口额外的力量之源，毫无保留地给予。一起上床既是新的体验，从另一个角度来看，又是熟悉的视角。Yuzu沉湎于炎热、华丽的盛夏。这是一个美好的夏天。

而现在，夏天结束了。

他察觉Javi僵住了。“下周，巡演落幕时，我不会再回多伦多。我会回到我的家。”

“是的，”Yuzu说。“我知道。”

“但是这不意味着……”Javi欲言又止。“我们可以打电话。发短信。赛季中我还会回到俱乐部训练。也许你会有在欧洲的比赛。我们可以——我想要……”

“想要什么？”Yuzu问。

Javi咽了咽唾沫。“这花了很长时间。既然我们不再互相竞争，我想为此而努力。”

Yuzu闭上了眼睛。Javi的话语听起来很奇怪，像是隔着荧幕，从遥远的地方传来的。“Javi…… 你不仅仅是回家。你将拥有，完全不同的人生。我还留在这里。原来的地方，原来的生活。”

“ Yuzu，”Javi温柔而痛苦地说。他往后退了退，直到他们不再接触。当Yuzu转过来看着他的时候，那双温暖的棕色眼睛睁得大大的，那么受伤，让人心痛。

“我为了花滑付出了一切，” Yuzu安静地说。“为了家庭，为了——责任。”他费劲地说完了那个长单词。“我不能分散注意力。我想，你应该理解这一点。”

情感如同平原上的风一样掠过Javi的脸庞。他惊讶地扬起眉毛，刹那间Yuzu的心仿佛也跟着揪紧了。他做梦也没想到他会让Javi有那种感觉。

他等待着愤怒或冷漠，但它从未来临。相反，Javi用温柔、了然而充满同情的眼光看着他。Yuzu从来不知道Javi是怎么做到的，一瞬间他就比他成熟了那么多，他也从来不知道Javi在想什么，尽管看起来应该是简单明了的。

“行，”Javi最后说。“这就是你想要的？”

Yuzu点点头。似乎本该有更多的东西，一些他应该尝试去发现的东西，但是他无法用语言来形容。

“好吧，”Javi说，转身离去。

**鹰始挚**

他的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。冰场的奖牌墙上写上了新的名字，下方出现了新的面孔。他不为所动，因为除非他愿意，否则什么都不会改变他。Yuzu努力保持稳定，因为他知道自己是谁。

不过。有一些小事令他感到恼火，这些改变与他惯常的生活方式相冲突——他在休息区的位置有一天被人占了，或者俱乐部的大课不再像以前那样流畅了。Javi毫无疑问能理解他的所思所想，即使他并不总是赞同。一切都处于调整中。

Yuzu和其他人一起训练，有时也享受他们的陪伴，但这是不一样的。他想念曾经的追逐，想念在训练后一起休息的平静时刻。能有人一起并肩作战是很好的，他认为他不会再有这样的机会。Yuzu从来没有想到，在战胜老对手后继续现役的感觉会如此沉重，也从来没有想到像他一样，时间也是最后的胜利者。

他喜欢多伦多的夏天。绿树遍地，白昼漫长，人们前往不同的滨水区域消暑，街道变得空旷。像往常一样，Brian邀请他去湖边小屋，Javi也在加拿大，参加Yuzu从未去过的Brian的慈善演出，他知道即使没有他，门票也肯定会销售一空，而他的出场就像一颗坍缩的超新星，会引起连他自己都无法驾驭的关注。不管怎样，他还是以匿名方式捐了一笔款，以减轻他待在家里的真正原因所带来的内疚感。

Yuzu不想见Javi，不想这么快看到他，尤其是在他还不能理清他们之间的关系的时候——前训练伙伴或旧情人，前竞争对手或老朋友。似是而非，捉摸不透，虚无缥缈。在他们过去的身份之外，他现在正在找寻真实的自己。

 _我在马斯科卡想你了_ ，一周后，Javi给他发了条短信， _祝_ _4A_ _顺利_ 。

Yuzu一直有删除他所有的短信的习惯。Javi的短信干扰了他屏幕上干净的空白，丑陋而平白的文字占据了太多的空间，但是Yuzu留下了它。他告诉自己总有一天他会回答的，当他知道该说什么的时候。

训练接踵而至。他们在去年春天漫不经心、粗略地描绘的节目逐渐成型，现在披上了步法、衔接的华丽装饰。他们讨论着跳跃顺序、连跳、分数，并通过最新的评分系统进行完善。他曾经的世界纪录或被抹去或被封存，取决于你如何看待，而Yuzu面临着新的挑战。

然后是阿克塞尔四周半。

从某方面说，它如同一位旧友；Yuzu在梦中早已习得。从他学会三周半的那一刻起，四周半似乎一直就在那儿，多出的一周如此清晰，触手可及。它属于 _他_ ，更甚于4Loop，因为它无人能及。否则就失去了意义。

他很少摔倒。踉跄、存周、过周。落冰不稳、步法滑出、失去平衡、空掉跳跃。从未有过一刻它臻于完美，从未有过一天他能彻底挣脱桎梏。他感觉自己一如既往，就像在一块石头上雕琢什么东西，把不需要的东西磨平，将动作刻入骨血。

这就是他所需要的一切。冰面，梦中的喝彩。他展现自我、展现最好的表现的时刻，也正是他真正活着的时刻。

当下，他全情投入到训练中。他没有失去什么，他的努力没有白费。他依靠自己的付出，建造、给予、汲取属于自己的源泉。Yuzu是他自己唯一真正的对手，他最大的挑战是负重前行。

**玄鸟归**

夏日远去，徘徊，如蜡烛般熄灭。今年的秋季经典赛离家更近，Yuzu在那里并没有真正的竞争者。他赢了，想起了去年，他对未来如此不确定的时候。

(冬季，春日，夏天。痛苦，训练，金牌。与Javi的距离，以及他们重逢的方式，缓慢而犹豫，隔阂如冰雪般消融。盛夏的高温，还有他们在床上火热的缠绵。情欲宛若一条潮汛季节的河流，Javi的吻随着潮落潮起，或轻柔或炽热。离别。)

冰场就像每年的这个时候一样，变得不同。选手们来来去去，空气中弥漫着严肃的气氛。现在是该训练的时候。从秋天起，一切都变得重要起来。

一个下午，Yuzu茫然地凝视着那面国旗墙，让自己的思绪在艰难的训练中放空。明亮的红黄两色吸引了他的视线，仿佛打开了水闸般，一种他自己也无法言说的情感席卷全身。

“怎么了？”Brian滑到他身边问。

“我只是想念Javi。”Yuzu回答，真心话脱口而出，他马上陷入沉默，不再言语。

Brian啧了一声，他的脸上因笑意泛起了色彩，Yuzu已经知道他会如何将这个故事告诉他能告诉的所有人。Brian一直喜欢他们的亲密，即使他永远不会理解这到底有多么复杂。

Yuzu怀念曾经的交缠，拉锯，希望Javi做到最好，却仍然想赢。燃烧的嫉妒和视同若己的自豪，他们对彼此来说意味着太多。有着不同人生的对手，照亮彼此地平线的光芒。只有他们能够明白这种感觉和意义。

本可以有更多，但他不知道他们如何才能提供让这种情感生长的空间。依赖，亲密，脆弱。这些不是Yuzu需要的，他从未考虑过拒绝之外的选择。

在那痛苦的一瞬间，然而，他后悔了。

然后他将他的世界重归秩序，明确了他优先要做的。此时此地，今日，下一步。接下来的。正如他用来制定计划的笔记本的书页，黑白分明。平衡的方程，和谐的身心。他只保留他能做到的，他需要的，仅此而已。

Yuzu转过身，重新滑回冰场中央，还有训练在等待他，他清楚Brian的目光始终停留在他身上。他不知道Brian看见了什么。

**小雪**

他最为痛恨这种愚蠢、隐隐约约、令人生厌的疼痛。憎恨它的侵扰，它的挥之不去，它在他的生活中占据一席之地的现状。Yuzu可以战胜自己的任何弱点，但这个弱点，这一他必须小心对待的微妙的伤病，需要以温柔的方式，而不是他宁愿采用的过激的疗法来治愈。 _休息，然后等待新的一年。_

他不知道自己是在思忖身体上还是心中的疼痛。

在他受伤之后，Javi给他发了一条消息，和他收到的其他信息没有什么不同，但在深秋的一个晚上，Yuzu给了他答案。 _谢谢你。_ 这打开了他意想不到的一扇窗，一束光透过窗户投射到他的孤独之中。随后Javi也回应了他，他们之间有史以来第一次产生了一种信息的流动，简洁却持久。

去年夏天，他们很少谈论他们的私生活，那些在旅馆房间和安静的地方的几个星期的快乐和温柔的宁静。这些源源不断的谨慎的图片和简单的文字，和那时的一切截然不同，但这感觉就像是描绘了一个不存在的轮廓。他们小心翼翼地处理着未愈合的缺失——他们曾经是什么，他们曾经短暂拥有什么。Yuzu失去了一些无足轻重的、正在萌芽中的东西，或者说放弃了它，遗失在黑暗里，不让它发生。不管怎么说，知道这曾是真实的感觉还是不错的。

他们分享了各自私密的Instagram账户，Yuzu的账号空无一物，不为人知。他第一次看到了没有他的Javi的完整生活。他忍不住从头开始浏览，回顾了多年来的微笑、灯火、宴会、舞蹈，他从未见过的多伦多的原野，以及他所不认识的西班牙的阳光地带——海滩和树木，船只和酒吧。以及人群，总是一大群人，各种令人眼花缭乱的熟悉的和陌生的面孔，与Javi分享他的生活。

Yuzu从来没有为他所放弃的生活感到遗憾，因为他非常感激他所赢得的，但是他现在明白了Javi要求的是什么。他想象他们之间本可能有的东西。

在去年八月的照片中，出现了一些新面孔，Yuzu不愿放下骄傲，去提及这个话题。男男女女，总是靠近Javi，以一种他们属于那里的方式，分享他的空间。他知道西班牙是不同的，但他知道这也是不同的—— 一只放在Javi的肩膀上的手，一个歪过来的头，一个微笑。没有人会停留很长时间，但事实上，当他们以前从来没有在那里时，这些人的出现意味着一些东西。

_他一直在等我，直到去年夏天。_

Yuzu并没有要求他这样做，他想。他从来没有给过希望或承诺，不是在那些偷闲时光，也不是在那之前心知肚明的岁月里。

Javi的回复总是很及时，内容鼓舞人心，这对他来说似乎再简单不过。以前，Yuzu有时会认为一切对Javi来说都很容易，尽管他知道这不公平。独自离开家，在自由滑上三个四周跳，和Yuzu分享他的生活。英语，还有当Yuzu第一次站在领奖台最上方时，Javi微笑着伸手去摸他的脸时那种温柔的神情。Yuzu从来不知道自己的生活中有什么是偶然的，什么是自愿的; 他为了自己想要的东西而努力训练，而Javi则像溪流中漂浮的一片叶子，带着同样愉快的微笑，接纳任何随之而来的东西。

这不公平。Javi同样训练，挣扎，受苦。也许是由于Yuzu的存在使得其中的一小部分变得更加困难。但是现在，当Yuzu面对另一个需要养伤的冬天，痛苦、不耐烦和克制的冬天，他忍不住去看Javi的生活，如同注视着一簇温暖、持续的，被他亲手隔开的火。

**冬至**

Javi回到多伦多时，一切比Yuzu想象的要安静得多。本应该充满色彩，充满活力，但前一秒，这一天就像一月份的任何一个早晨一样普通，下一秒，Javi就站在冰场上，肩上挎着冰鞋，笑容满面。Brian紧随其后，已经在讲一个关于来接Javi的时候他又睡过头了的故事，因为Brian可以把任何事都编成一个故事。Javi只是咧着嘴笑着，坐下来，低着头系鞋带。

“我看了你的演出，” Yuzu在Javi上冰后告诉他。

“很好，”Javi说。几天前，他给他发了链接，而Yuzu在看完整个视频之前，不想回复这条消息。“你喜欢吗? ”

Yuzu笑着说: “非常棒。”

“稍后再告诉我吧，”Javi说着，滑走了。

就这样，Javi又成为了俱乐部生活的一部分。他们不再像以前那样经常在一起练习，但是当他们这样做的时候，很容易感觉似乎什么都没有改变。然而，一切都变了; Javi的微笑与以前不同，有时Javi站在那里，看着他们，如同已经置身事外，仿佛在将这一切都留在记忆里。

在冰上的Javi依然赏心悦目，Yuzu越发清楚地意识到这是他们在这里的最后几天。他已经习惯了此前的一切，Javi的回归反而令他无所适从。他以优美有力的跳跃和自信的动作占据了Yuzu的余光，这些曾经只是Yuzu沿途风景的一部分，就像Yuzu以前目光一直盯着地平线时所看到的，与Javi有关的。

他一直在告诉自己，他所怀念的去年夏天，只是那些在一起的睡意朦胧的早晨的安逸与愉悦，是对现实生活的一种逃避。或者是对过去的事情，作为竞争对手和伙伴，熟悉、紧张而友好的关系的追思。但是现在他知道他所感受到的痛苦是一种对从未有过的事物的渴望，那些日子一起度过的时光，远远大于一切。

每当他看到Javi对着手机微笑时，他心中都会刺痛。可能是任何人，他的姐姐或者朋友，但是Yuzu情不自禁地回想起他在新年时看到的一张照片，黑暗的街角，Javi在闪烁的白色灯光下亲吻某个人。Yuzu想再次拥有那种亲密的关系，或者类似的，但是他知道那不一样了。他学会了想要更多，一些他不能拥有的东西。

现在很奇怪，他以为本可能是别的什么东西。他可以敞开心扉，就好像这是什么可以浅尝辄止的，一个他可以短暂逗留的地方。Javi应该能明白，他想。

尽管如此，他依然想靠近Javi。Javi似乎也这么想，只不过是以一种前所不同的安静的方式。Javi看起来很高兴，但是他的注意力集中在与Yuzu没有任何关系的事上——赢得最后一块奖牌。每当他看到Yuzu，他都会微笑，有时他们会在冰上或更衣室里停下来交谈，他们谈话的内容并不重要，重要的是重新建立联系。

“你期待这个夏天吗? ”有一天，Javi问道。他们面对面地坐在长椅上，系好鞋带，收拾行李。“回到日本，参加演出? ”

Yuzu回答时很谨慎。“我不确定我是否会去。世锦赛之后……我不知道。我们看看，一切都是怎么样的。”

Javi朝他点点头，“你的脚踝伤得不轻吧? ”

上个赛季，Javi清楚他的伤势有多么严重，尽管他们从来没有谈论过这个问题。夏天的时候，他很温柔地对待Yuzu的身体，Yuzu总能从他的爱抚中感受到视若珍宝的爱意。他突然想起有一天晚上，演出结束后他躺在床上，闭上双眼，惬意地小憩，Javi抚摸着他，轻轻地吻着他的唇。这种快乐是甜蜜而曲折的，就像在某个高塔里爬螺旋楼梯一样，Yuzu放松了一会儿，迷失在他们光芒四射，无边无际的亲密中。

他摇摇头，眨了眨眼。“是啊，”他说。对于自己的挣扎，他再也没有理由隐瞒下去了。“情况相当糟糕。”

Javi面露同情，撮起嘴唇。“我想说，不要把自己逼得太紧，但我知道你会的。”

他站起来，一边将一只手搭在Yuzu的肩膀上，一边起身，准备离开。Yuzu抬起头，一阵悸动涌过他的身体。Javi仍然会像这样抚摸他，这很好——他们一直以来都很亲密——但是这种触碰不再带有强烈的感情，不再充满希望和隐藏的深意，令他心痛。

“Javi，” Yuzu在他即将转身前说。

他的声音听起来一定很突然，很急切，因为Javi停了下来，目光下移。他的手仍然放在Yuzu的肩膀上，温暖而沉重，他挑起眉毛，无声地询问。

这些年来，Yuzu一度已经习惯于Javi的魅力。他知道当Javi有想要的东西，或只是让人们放松，安抚周围的一切时，Javi会如何使用自己的魅力。这也是他在冰上表演的方式，寻求观众的欢笑和善意。他总是喜欢让Yuzu开怀大笑，这就是他们过去的相处模式，充满舒适与欢乐。

现在，Javi这样低头看着他，英俊而温柔，殷勤而体贴，令Yuzu手足无措。他再也不知道如何看懂Javi，他不清楚他们的立场，甚至不明白他自己想要什么，除了不想让Javi离开。

“我想念你，” Yuzu终于开口道。

“是啊，”Javi说，“我也是。”

“我觉得，” Yuzu说，然后停了下来。 _我觉得我犯了一个错误_ ，他几乎说出了口，但他没有。花滑仍然是他生命中最重要的事情，已经没有多余的空间了。

他转而说出了自己的心事，因为这是真的。“我经常想起你。想起去年夏天。”

Javi的手更紧地握住他的肩膀。“我也一样。”

他们始终凝视着对方，Yuzu感到他对自己、对他想要的生活的决心开始动摇。这是一种诱惑，热情，危险，令人心动——去做一些不是为了他的事业，为了他的国家或者其他任何人的事情。

“我不仅仅是怀念——性，” Yuzu说，连他自己都感到惊讶。“我可以和任何人做爱。我怀念——”

突然间，他哑口无言，不知所措，摇摆不定，尴尬不已。问题不在于英语，而在于他不能用任何语言来表达——他所思念的，他所不能拥有的。

然而，他抬头看着Javi，这一刻他感觉自己好像拿走了什么不该带走的、挥之不去的东西。他的手放在Javi的手上，暖意在他们之间流动，Javi如此深情地看着他，就像他能理解一样。也许他懂得太多了。

“谢谢你，” Yuzu坦诚地说。“不仅仅是去年夏天。一直如此。我想念这里的你。”

“我知道，”Javi温柔地说。“我也是。”他的表情变了，他看上去不再那么平静，不再只有同情。“也许吧，”他说，然后停了下来，抿紧嘴唇，好像在克制自己的言辞。他黑色的眼睛中似有火焰燃烧，这是Yuzu第一次想到， _我伤害了他_ 。

当Javi再度开口时，他变得更镇静了。“想想世锦赛。我知道这对你来说是最重要的。其它一切都可以等。”

Javi再次捏了捏他的肩膀，离开了，留下Yuzu独自思忖他是否已经打碎了什么，无法修复。

**雨水**

Yuzu忙碌了一整个上午，但他希望他发给Javi的影像是完美的。他用英语在笔记本上写下草稿，删减、修改，直到满意为止。他又费了不少心思编辑，在结尾加上那张Brian恳请他们拍摄的合照。这是Brian喜欢讲述的一个更大的故事的另一部分——他们的关系以及Brian在这个故事中的位置，他们在多伦多的这六年。Yuzu并不介意，因为他对于自己讲述的故事也保持着谨慎的态度。

他祈盼Javi能够看到他所付出的心血，窥见他话语中的真实。 _我会永远尊敬你_ ，他最后说，这句话在英语中听起来很简单，没有日语中的深意。也许Javi终究会明白。

和秋天的时候相比，Javi的缺席给人的感觉全然不同。现在他来过了又离开，一切更像是终局。Yuzu躺在床上，手机放在胸前，看着Javi在明斯克赢得金牌。每次起跳，他仿佛都和他一起落冰。他很高兴Javi用的是以前的节目，而非离开多伦多后新编的节目; Yuzu和Javi一样熟悉节目中的每一个音符与每一个动作，他很高兴他能像这样见证Javi的最后一场比赛。

然后就轮到Yuzu了。

备战比赛就像进入潜水钟里，潜入深海。他周围的世界变得黑暗而遥远，除了他需要的东西，什么也无法进去。休息、饮食、聚焦注意力、训练，他所有的决心都集中在这一件事上，使他自己的身体尽可能调整至最佳状态。日子依旧艰难，一成不变，宛若一条通往地平线的直线——回到日本，回到对金牌的追逐。

上个冬季，他想， _我要用我的幸福换取胜利_ 。去年夏天，他又重复了一次，他以为他知道自己舍弃的是什么。现在他在与潜移默化的恐惧斗争，在自己有条不紊的思绪中蜿蜒前行，因为他放弃了太多。

训练。休息和工作。集中注意，克制喜怒哀乐，专注于备战。他唯一的对手是自己的极限。他通过录像和镜子观察自身，评估自己、精益求精。他的身体和心灵如刀锋般敏锐，一切都是必要的，纯粹的。

 _我准备来琦玉了_ ，Javi在三月底告诉他， _他们想让我在电视上谈论你。_

Yuzu没有回答，然而Javi接着说， _我之后会去参加晚宴，我希望能在那里见到你。_

当他滑冰的时候，他不禁想象着Javi在电视上看着他。观察他的表现，解说他的表演。他也许会分享一段私人的记忆，一些俱乐部外没人知道的事情，一个有趣的故事或一个训练的秘密。不，这不公平——他们总是互相保守秘密，而且Javi维护Yuzu的隐私。Javi不会说太多。

 _我只能一直看着他的背影，_ 不久前，Javi对采访者说。Yuzu在备战比赛的时候不关注媒体，但是他看了那部纪录片，看到了Javi在屏幕上观看Yuzu的奥运自由滑时那双柔和闪亮的眼睛。纪录片的取材时间是在Javi回到多伦多之前。Yuzu心想如果当时他看到这部片子，事情的走向可能会有所不同。也许他就会知道如何在Javi离去后继续与他在一起，让他听见自己的心声，让他等待。

 _我能在最好的地方，告诉最想告诉的人，_ Javi在视频中说，而Yuzu在他的心里没有空间来容纳这种可怕的、交织着的希望和遗憾，它们涌出他的心底，将他吞噬。

训练，训练，训练。

几天后，在黑暗中，他半睡半醒地在太平洋上空回答说: _我们在那儿见_ 。

 _祝你好运_ ，Javi说，Yuzu太累了，以至于无法思考西班牙现在是什么时间，白昼还是黑夜。 _我知道你会全力以赴。我从没告诉过你，你的新节目有多棒。_

Yuzu盯着屏幕上的文字，然后把手机紧紧贴在胸前。有那么一瞬间，这种被Javi看到的感觉又属于他了，仅此而已。

**春分**

到达琦玉后，就再也没有属于他自己的空间。在一个像这样的舞台上，Yuzu如往常一样，属于他祖国的观众。他在这里属于他们，他想让自己的表现配得上他们的支持。他心情很好，经常微笑，他很高兴能回到属于他的地方。他的身体状态不算太好，这一次他对此很诚实，原因很复杂。他希望他的竞争对手低估他，但同时他也希望他的粉丝能够在他没有发挥出最佳状态的情况下理解他，并且他希望让每个人都知道他是多么努力地训练。这么多的因素需要他去考虑，去调整，这就是他的生活。

短节目他比砸了。他曾经超越过他前面的对手，包括Nathan，然而Yuzu一直在思考的却是两年前的赫尔辛基。当时他始终未能适应那个节目，与Yuzu糟糕的表现相比，Javi的短节目表现漂亮而自信。他想起了面对连续第三年的失利时，那一夜的绝望与凄凉。那时他并不希望Javi失误，只希望他自己能完美发挥，但他知道失败的感觉，当他们在他获胜后见面，他本以为Javi的脸上会充满愤怒。

他没有，只有骄傲、懊恼与爱。

第二天，在琦玉的训练结束后，Yuzu躺在他的床上，盯着手中的手机。他在比赛期间不发短信，也很少和母亲说话。他今晚需要保持头脑冷静，潜水钟紧紧地环绕着他，世界被困在海湾里。

 _我希望你一切都好，我知道你明天会努力战斗，_ Javi在短信中说。他现在一定是在日本的一家旅馆里，离这里很近，却显得如此遥不可及。

 _没有你我很难战斗，_ Yuzu想说。 _一切都很奇怪，我不知道如何独自做到这一点。_ 他并不是没有压力，也并不是没有激励他前进的竞争者，但是那种温暖，那种震颤感，那种安静而持久的愉悦感已经消失了。

没有人真正承认过Javi的力量。Yuzu想要阐明，他始终将Javi看作一位值得尊敬的对手，然而他也看到了媒体的报道，报道中Javi被描绘成一名友好的队友，或者低人一等的落败者。他们不会理解为什么Javi总是紧跟在他身后，追逐他，让他变得更好，通过自己的杰出表现来推动他前进。Yuzu是多么渴望与他对决，他是多么需要与他对决。

但是此刻Javi正在扮演那样的队友，而Yuzu也需要这样的队友，他不得不承认。他需要那种外在的信念，以此来严格要求自己。他的手机上有三十条支持他的短信，但是不知何故，他现在最需要听到的是Javi的声音。

_我很好，你在日本？_

_嗯_ ，Javi立刻回答。 _明天我会在电视上谈论你，今晚我会写一篇关于你的文章。我可以以此为生，而不是靠滑冰。_

_如果你每次都拖到最后一分钟就不一定了。_

_我非常了解你_ ，Javi说， _这很简单。_

Yuzu应该早点休息、伸展身体、看看录像。为明天做打算，在脑海中进行一次完美的节目的意象训练。而不是微笑着，回复道: _你了解我什么？_

 _你是最好的_ ，Javi马上回答。 _你是最好的，因为你训练如此努力，因为你的目标最为坚定。你永远不会放弃，直到你得到你想要的。你爱花滑，胜过任何事，这就是你这么出色的原因。你将一切都奉献给了冰场，因为对你来说，其他东西都不再重要。_

一行接一行地，这些单词出现在Yuzu的手机屏幕上。他把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推，仔细阅读，审视着每一个单词。他不习惯用这种方式和Javi交流，无法看见，无法触及，只能通过这种不属于他们任何一方的语言进行沟通。

 _你并不完全了解我，_ 他最后慢慢地打了几个字。

_我哪里错了？_

_除了花滑，我还喜欢其他的东西。_

Javi给他发了个笑脸。 _这本杂志只让我谈花滑。我认为他们知道你为慈善事业和日本所做的一切，别担心。_

Yuzu舔了舔嘴唇， _不仅仅是这些。_

 _抱歉，我知道在你的生活中有很重要的人，_ Javi停顿了一下说。 _我的意思是你不会让任何事情阻碍你滑冰。这是你保持强大的原因。_

似乎保持强大是Yuzu唯一的梦想。身心强大，专注于他的目标，一个接一个地实现它们。

 _有时候很难永远坚强，_ Yuzu慢慢地打字道，他第一千次地回想起去年夏天，他所感受到的激情、亲密与快乐。和Javi在一起的时候，他并不觉得那是个弱点，而是一种放纵，但他不会放纵太久。那感觉过于甜蜜、令人沉迷，而不可能成为他生活的一部分。

 _我明白，_ Javi说。 _但你比我认识的任何人都坚强。明天全世界都会看到。这才是最重要的。_

这有些不对劲，Javi的误解和Yuzu不能言说的东西。语言，打字而不是交谈，以及明天的比赛，Yuzu无法让他的眼睛离开地平线足够长的时间来思考这个问题。

 _这个赛季非常艰难_ ，他慢慢地打着字， _我告诉过你，我想你。_

_想念还是想念过？_

评价他的英语不像是Javi会做的事，至少这些天不是这样，片刻的愠怒后，Yuzu意识到Javi不是在纠正错误; 他想要的是澄清。 _想念，_ 他说。

 _你不可能拥有一切，_ Javi说。Yuzu望着手机，皱起眉头，拿不准这句话是否别有深意。不过Javi继续打字道。 _如果我现在在那儿，也许那会让你分心太多。_

 _不，_ Yuzu输入道，然后顿住了，沮丧万分。要将这些单词说出口已经够难的了，更难的是用英语打字，搜索字母并记住语法。他咬了咬嘴唇，然后决定坦诚相待。 _我没办法用短信说。在星期天的宴会上，我们谈谈好吗？_

他心中七上八下，忐忑不安地等待Javi的回答。Yuzu几乎要再加一句话，做出解释或含糊其辞，但随后他看到Javi又打字道。 _当然。你需要休息，专注于明天。你会做得很棒的。_

他不知道Javi是否真的理解，或者只是迁就他，纵容他。 _有你在这里，我会更加努力_ ，他说。 _你对我很重要。_

 _你对我来说也很重要，_ Javi说，这就是Yuzu所要铭记在心的。

**雷乃发声**

他输了。

他不应该再那样想了。奖牌就是奖牌，尤其是在脚踝受伤的情况下取得的奖牌。他创造了新的世界纪录，尽管只有几分钟。他超越了所有人的期望，甚至超过了他在这个冬天最低潮的时候对自己的期望——在缺少奥运会带来的紧迫的重压下，挣扎着复出。银牌是一个好成绩，他可以为此感到骄傲，面对自己的困境和那么多年轻、健康的竞争对手。

骄傲如斯，Yuzu知道他输了。

 _恭喜，_ Javi在他坐在后台的时候给他发了短信。 _漂亮的_ _4Loop_ _。不要对自己太苛刻。_

 _和你一起，我也曾经是第二名，_ Yuzu说。

 _我知道，_ Javi说。 _所以我才这么告诉你。_

Yuzu回复了一个表示耸肩与无奈的颜文字，再次回去面对媒体。

独自面对失利的滋味和往常不同。世界不会因Javi退役而驻足，但是Yuzu的世界却因此而改变。他很久都没有出现在没有Javi的大赛中了，这种缺席是显而易见的。没有人在颁奖仪式上和他开玩笑，让他暂时忘记第二名的痛苦; 没有人提醒他除了成为令人失望的日本英雄之外，他还有其他的人生。他让他的国家和他自己都失望了，那天晚上他一直在想这件事。

 _我在平昌说的是对的_ 。他按下发送键。 _我不能没有你_ 。

已是凌晨三点，但Javi想必还在倒时差，因为他立刻回复了。 _没有我，你也做得很好。_

 _不对_ ，Yuzu输入道，然后停下了来。正如昨晚一样，他无法用Javi能理解的语言传达出自己的感受，更不用说将它们用文字表达出来。训练时刻再也不复从前，再也没有人站在他面前，挑战他，推动他。 _我需要一个对手_ 。

_你有对手了_

_我需要你在那儿_

_成为你的对手_ _?_ _我不这么认为_

Yuzu盯着手机，不确定Javi究竟是不赞同还是拒绝。他还没来得及回答，Javi又发了一条短信。 _睡一会儿吧。我们明天再谈，就像我们承诺的那样。_

在宴会上，他摆出一副严肃的公事公办的面孔，符合成年人的身份。他见了各种赞助商和冰协官员，点头、鞠躬，百无聊赖。这是花滑的商业方面，正如其他事情一样重要。

在他的西装之下，他的心在剧烈地跳动，等待着。

片刻后，有人把他带到了蟋蟀俱乐部成员的桌前，Javi也在那儿。他笑着，一只胳膊搭在Raya的肩膀上，低头看着他另一只手里的手机。他身穿一件奶油色的毛衣，黑发，留着胡子，看起来英俊又成熟。他没有看见Yuzu，Yuzu站在这个陌生的地方，凝视着Javi熟悉的轮廓，如梦方醒。

 _我对你的渴望甚至超过我对你的需要，_ 他想。

仅仅为自己而追逐梦想是从来不够的。他的欲望必须大于此，整个国家的愿望都体现在他身上，遥远的目标和崇高的梦想使他不再孤单。他想为每一个曾经相信他的人，为了这项运动，为了胜利本身的荣耀变得更好，仿佛他可以把自己放在某个神明的祭坛前一样。想要别的东西是自私的表现。

但是他有自己的私心。这个赛季，他想用借来的节目来让儿时的梦想成真，以此来表达他的敬意和骄傲。去年夏天，他让自己沉湎于温暖和喜爱之中，每天晚上仰慕的人群中，以及之后Javi的充满爱意的触碰中。他放弃了其中一个，来留下另一个，仿佛这些是一样的。

现在Javi抬起头来，仍然面带微笑，当Yuzu与他的视线相遇时，他清楚他自己在逃避，从那以后他一直在逃避。人们很容易崇拜他，却很难了解他，但Javi知道他的一切; 他那可怕的自私，以及他为了品尝真正的荣耀而放弃这个世界的方式，那种持久的荣耀。

这可能会持续下去。这种情况以这样或那样的方式持续了好几年，占据了他生命的四分之一。这是一个只属于他们两人的故事，安静而并非充满光辉，一个强烈的、美丽的、绝对必要的故事。

Javi伸出一只手，Yuzu在他旁边的座位上坐了下来。Javi侧过来，低下头，向前探身。他的微笑包含了太多，了然于心，充满揶揄，Yuzu想抓住他的衣领，摇晃他，让他感受到同样的悸动感，让他体会到巨大的，令世界震动的变化。

但不能在这里。“我告诉过你，我不能没有你。”

Javi低声笑了，声若浮息。“你做到了。经历了这么多事，你应该感到骄傲。”

“我知道，” Yuzu说，他的语调哀怨而沮丧。“我明白。但我想要更多。”他深深地凝视着Javi，目光严肃，Javi眼中温暖的笑意变得冷静下来，心领神会。“我需要更多。”

咫尺之遥，他能感受到Javi急促的呼吸。“你知道我会永远在你身边的。没有人比我更希望看到你做到完美。”

Yuzu摇了摇头。现在他想要触碰Javi的脸，就像以前一样。“我想要的不止这些。”

经过练习和斟酌的话语堵在他的胸口，他厌恶他们身处的如此人满为患的公众场合。他放弃了和Javi单独在一起的权利，所以现在他们在这个他们共享的世界里。他们周围的灯光与人群，就像一直以来一样，将关注聚焦于他们身上，使他的心绪更为高涨。

“我犯了个错误，Javi。”

闻言，Javi又吸了一口气，惊讶不已。他向后靠了靠，一边歪着头，一边仔细端详着Yuzu的脸。不过，他又笑了起来，那笑容就像冉冉升起的太阳一样明亮。Yuzu等待着他的回答，体内同样泛起暖意。

Javi又突然靠过来，用胳膊搂住Yuzu的肩膀，把他拉了过去。他低下头，抵着Yuzu的额头，Yuzu感觉到他在微笑，脸上带着一丝屏息静气、不可置信的笑容。Yuzu闭上了眼睛。

“我可以在这之后来看你吗? ”就在那一瞬间，Javi低声问道。

Yuzu点点头。他想再次抓住Javi的衣领，但现在不是为了摇晃他，而是只想紧紧地抱住他。他不能像这样，在这里触碰Javi，但是他的手在Javi的心脏上短暂地停留了一下。

然后Javi走开了，离开桌子，穿过房间去和别人说话。Yuzu看着他把毛衣拉下来，挺直身体，然后用手抚平他的头发，转身离去。就像那一刻从未发生过，然而一切都变了。

那个夜晚，他们相聚又分离，对彼此的存在心照不宣。他微笑着拍了合照，这是在休赛季之前，在每个人离开前最后的集体照。他的脚踝很疼，那种令人生厌的、难以忍受的疼痛已经有一年多没有真正停止过。他和日本的朋友交谈，因为他不会在这里呆很长时间; 下周他将回到多伦多，接受复健，准备训练。他的生活充实得不可思议，但是现在他明白了与此同时，这一切又是多么空虚。

几个小时过去，又仿佛只过去了一瞬，Javi来敲他的门。Yuzu在穿过房间的时候走得很慢，感觉自己像是在阻挡心中奔涌的巨浪，一堵水墙。一直以来，他都很谨慎，只将才能和信仰引导到一个地方，现在他准备打开通往新事物的大门了。

当他看到Javi的脸时，他的心脏揪紧了，几乎停止了跳动。温暖，满怀希望的眼睛里，既有知晓，又有忐忑。那双温柔的、充满笑意的眼睛，以及只为Yuzu保留的一种微笑。

“嗨，”Javi说。

门一关上，他就把Javi拉到他身上，就像Javi在楼下做的那样。Yuzu踮起脚尖，与他额头相抵，眼睛紧闭，呼吸急促。尽管他们的身高差并不大，但是由于Yuzu想要给予一切，想要以之前所不能做到的方式全身心地投入其中，他还是这么做了。Javi的双手稳稳地搂住他的腰，焦躁不安，好像他只是在等待一个字。

“你想要什么? ”Javi低声问道。

Yuzu吻了他。“你。”Javi也随之回吻，Yuzu的身体中似乎回荡着一个高亢、如歌的音符，愈发清晰。“你。你。”

在床上，他把Javi再次拉近，越来越近，直到他被Javi压在身下，每一寸肌肤相触，在他上方，Javi的重量和坚实的温暖像是锚一样，令人感到安慰。Javi亲吻着他的脸，他的脖子，他闭着的眼睛，一只手无比温柔地抚着他的头发，Yuzu体内涌起热浪，奔涌而至的熟悉的情感令他的眼睛刺痛。他抓住Javi的手，转过来，亲吻着他的手掌，随即拢起他的手指。

他的胸口发疼，泪水从眼角流出。这超过了他所能承受的，这就是他想要的一切。Yuzu向前一步，走进火海，任由烈焰吞噬他。

Javi与他耳鬓厮磨，轻柔地呼吸着。他的拇指扫过Yuzu的脸颊，发现了眼泪的痕迹。他抬起头，将嘴唇紧贴着Yuzu的太阳穴，两人间的气氛稍微变得紧张。

“这不仅仅是因为你得了第二名，对吧? ”

Javi在和他开玩笑，但这句话并不真正是调侃；他的笑话总是有一种强烈的黑色幽默，他的直言不讳一直是Yuzu欣赏的。现在Yuzu没有回以玩笑，只是摇了摇头，伸出手握住Javi的手，然后贴着他的脸颊。

“我是为你而哭的。因为——很高兴你在这里。”

Javi点了点头，再次亲吻他的太阳穴，但他的身体仍然紧绷着。“高兴吗……只是今晚? ”

Yuzu现在扭过脸，抬起眼睛。 “很高兴我可以弥补我的错误。”

“我想我以前从没听你这么说过，”Javi说，“说你犯了一个错误。”

他看起来很高兴，Yuzu认为如果他没有这么说，Javi可能不会来。然而，在此之前他必须先让他明白。他鼓起勇气，试图解释。

“我本应该让你等我的，”他说。“去年夏天。那时我不能和你在一起，但是我有……比我说的更强烈的感觉。我想，也许那时我还不知道。但我应该说得——更多。”

Javi现在看起来很认真，他用大拇指抚摸着Yuzu的脸颊。“我等待着，”他低声说。“在我的心里，我等待着。”

Yuzu明白他的意思，在某种程度上，这与他在家乡的照片中的那些微笑的男人和亲近的女人无关。如果说Yuzu的心中只有花滑，那么Javi的生活也总是与他不同。

“我想要你，” Yuzu小声说，他的嗓子已经发哑。他抬起头，伸出手，急切地感受着Javi脖子和肩膀的肌肉，他把Javi拉得更近了。“你的一切，”他贴着Javi的头发说。

“我也想要你。”Javi吻着他的脖颈说。

Yuzu深吸一口气，意识到他所回报的并不是相同的。他所肩负的太多了，各种各样的责任；太多人需要他，而他需要为此保留的也太多了。“我给你我能给的一切。”他耳语道。

他感觉到Javi点了点头，在他的锁骨凹陷之处烙下一个吻。“我只希望你尽力而为。”Javi又吻了吻他，低声说着，声音轻若呼吸。“为了我。”

这就是他最深的罪恶，他最大的错误。在过去，Yuzu从不惮于追求自己想要的，但是他如此迫切地渴求的远在天际、难于获得的事物是例外，一个精致美丽、漂浮不定的肥皂泡中的梦，一个金色的拼图盒与一棵弯曲而根深蒂固的树。幸福地在一起的希冀，在所有可能的世界中的一条真正的主线。 

Yuzu抬起头，将两人的额头紧紧地抵在一起。“我会尽力的。不仅仅是尝试。我会去 _这么做_ ，”他说。“因为你很重要。”

从那一刻起，一切都回到了从前，激情与亲密相交织，融为一体。快感，但不仅仅是快感，亲昵; 柔和的低语，以及令人愉悦的、探寻的触碰。Yuzu获得了一直属于他的，但他也放弃了自己，让自己被看到，被了解。

“是的，”他喘息着，然后更大声地呻吟道，“是的——是的——是的。”

Javi就在这里，在他身边，给予他深沉的、热烈的吻。一吻结束，Javi的唇仍然停留在那里，分享彼此的呼吸。Yuzu紧拥着对方，身上感到甜蜜，心中满溢着昏昏欲睡的轻松感。欲望如此强烈，他身体的每一次疼痛都伴随着满足，去年的渴望终归圆满。他需要它，比他所能言说的更为强烈，比他所知道的更为真实。

他们穿越一切——刻不容缓的紧迫感与赤裸的肌肤，令人无法呼吸的共同追逐，放弃所有、彼此交融，在迷失自我的同时找到了对方。去年夏天，当他们之间还很熟悉的时候，一切都那么简单而温暖。现在，Yuzu抚摸着Javi的脸，那感觉就像是面对一个钟爱的陌生人，一个在异乡认识的人，他们所做的每一件事充满新奇，令人震惊。但是Javi了解他，了解他的身体，Javi以吻回应Yuzu的每一次喘息，仿佛在将Yuzu从坠落中拯救出来。

“我的心，”随着他们的呼吸慢下来，Javi喃喃地说道，此时此刻，这就是Yuzu想成为的全部。

良久，Yuzu爬起来。Javi半睡半醒地枕在他旁边的枕头上，Yuzu抚摸着他的脸，感受着皮肤的潮湿和眼睛周围的细纹。就像一场梦，一段去年夏天的记忆，在这料峭的初春里。

“你还在这里，”他说，Javi睁开眼睛对他微笑，眼角旁是戏谑的笑纹。“我是说，和在我一起。我总是在想——也许我失去了你。就像…… ”他停顿了一下，斟酌词句，思索着怎么解释。“就像如果我先这么想，就减轻了一些痛苦。比如，如果真的发生时，就不会那么痛了。”

Javi伸出手，捧住他的脸颊，笑意逐渐淡去。他的眼神很严肃，Yuzu这才意识到自己刚说的话，意识到自己吐露了多少心声。

“你没有失去我，但我还是离开了，”Javi轻声说，用大拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。“我不能收回那句话。如果伤到你了，我很抱歉，但我那时必须得走。”

Yuzu咽了口唾沫。“我没有被伤到。那时我只是在想我的花滑，还有如何变得更好。对不起，我太自私了。”

“你不自私，”Javi说，“或者我不知道，也许吧，没关系。我们都得有点自私。”

“我很自私。”

Javi再次微笑。“好吧，很自私。我不想让你伤心。”他温柔地补充道。

“你难过吗? ”

Javi停顿了一下，摇了摇头。“我没有让自己悲伤。”

他们都说的是真话，但是都经过了精心的掩饰和修辞，在去年的痛苦中达成和解。这是他们分开很长时间以来的第一次和解，也许他们需要这么做，Yuzu想。要快乐，要独自疗伤，要学会不要总是汲取别人的源泉。

“我认为我们可以做到这一点。” Yuzu缓缓说。

“我们? ”Javi问。

“我想做到，” Yuzu说，“我不知道——是否想要就够了。”

“有时候是，”Javi说。他的手仍然放在Yuzu的脸上，然后继续往下摩挲着他的脖子。“有时候不是。但是你——你总能做到。你如此渴求。你的梦想太大了。”

“我需要它足够大，能容纳我们两个人，” Yuzu轻声说。

Javi微笑着说：“那么我们得一起努力。”

END


End file.
